Heir of Yachiru
by aelaryn
Summary: Neglected and forgotten, Naruto grows up alone. Gifted a sword by the Kyubi, Naruto sets out to become the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations and gain revenge against those who have wronged him. *Konoha bashing, Minato/Kushina bashing.*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome! I just want to say thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story. This story will god a pseudo godlike Naruto (He'll still be able to lose to the likes of Kakashi, Minato, Hiruzen etc since he's inexperienced.) along with a neglect Naruto story. I know, I know, this has been done to death but I wanted to write my own.** **This is my first ever attempt at a Naruto fanfic so sorry if the story is less than good, I'm trying to improve. This will have civilian council bashing, I just hate them don't ya think. It's funny cause the civilian council is an entirely fandom created thing and is sorta kinda useless, not as useless as the CRA tho.**

 **This WILL NOT be a harem story. Whenever I read these neglect stories or godlike Naruto stories that have a REALLY interesting summary and plotline it usually will always be a harem story which I just can't simply read, and usually somehow the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) makes its way into these authors stories. I find the CRA to be such an annoying thing. I mean… It's only use is to make the pairing a harem. Whenever CRA makes its way into a story I'm reading I immediately get turned off from the story and end up abandoning it. *Shrugs***

 **Naruto in this story will indeed have the sharingan, and no he will not be able to use Kamui or Tsukuyomi. I think people tend to forget that those abilities are unique to that person's mangekyo sharingan. The left eye is the unique ability while the right is Amaterasu. If you unlock these two you'll be able to form Susanoo. Ubito's ability is Kamui, Kakashi can use Kamui because his eye is Obito's. Itachi's ability is Tsukuyomi. Sasuke's ability is pretty interesting, it gives him further control over Amaterasu. Shisui's ability is probably one of the more OP ones along with Kamui. His is Kotoamatsukami. It manipulates one's thoughts, giving he person false memories. His ability was so powerful that Danzo personally stole Shisui's right eye and implanted it to his own right eye and used to influence those around him. Shisui gave his left eye to Itachi to which he implanted within a crow. Itachi initially intended to use this on Sasuke in case he ever betrayed Konoha but he used it on himself. It's so powerful that Itachi used it to break Kabuto's hold over him. Unfortunately, Itachi incinerated the crow thus destroying the eye and Danzo destroying to other eye when he was defeated by Sasuke, his ability no longer exists.**

 **So yeah, I just wanted to get that out of the way because whenever I read Sharingan Naruto stories, in some he is able to use both Kamui and Tsukuyomi even though he shouldn't be able to. (At least I think he shouldn't be able to.) _(Edit 29th of July, 2018: So ignore that entire paragraph since I was informed that's not how Mangekyo abilities work. I apologize, although, that is how Mangekyo abilities will work in my story. Naruto will still have Sharingan though.)_  
**

 **Will Naruto get EMS? No. Maybe. I don't know. The only way to get EMS is to transplant a close relative's sharingan eyes. Naruto not having close relatives with Sharingan he is not able to do this. By the way, one thing I find interesting about Mangekyo and EMS is that those two are actually relatively new things to the Uchiha's. Madara being the first ever Uchiha to awaken Mangekyo and the first ever to attain EMS. That's relatively new in terms of the timeline of Konoha.**

 **Since I stated this will not be a harem, who will Naruto be paired with? I… actually haven't decided. Maybe Kurotsuchi (:( a rare pairing), a femSasuke? Maybe Hinata? Maybe Yugito? Maybe an Uchiha OOC? Since this is a Naruto neglect story he'll have twin younger sisters, Mito and Naruki. And no, one of those two is not the pairing. Naruto will grow up loathing and hating his family. Mito is the only one in his family that was kind to him until she started listening to the Kyubi. Kyubi told her about the man in the orange mask and said if she started to distance herself from Naruto that he would be less in danger. Thus she suddenly started acting extremely cold towards Naruto, thus alienating his last hold on the Uzumaki Namikaze family.**

 **Kyubi was indeed sealed into the three children. Mito and Naruki both hold the Kyubi's chakra while Naruto holds the soul. This makes him a scapegoat amongst the villagers leading to his further hate of the village.**

 **As for the cover of this story being a Boruto image, that's how my Naruto looks like.**

 **I apologize for this insanely long Author's Note. I just wanted to get some of my thoughts from my head into this note. I'll try to shorten it for next chapter unless you like my ramblings on the Naruto franchise.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **Konohagakure – 6 Years after the Kyubi attack**

The sounds of laughter filled the backyard of the Namikaze compound. Two little girls with huge smiles on their faces stood, jumping up and down in excitement. One of these girls is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. She was the spitting image of her mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Mito inherited her mother's amethyst eyes, her long flowing red hair and Kushina's round face.

The next girl is named Naruki Uzumaki Namikaze, Mito's twin sister. Mito inheriting Kushina's features, Naruki inherited Minato's features. Long blond hair tied into two pigtails along with her sky blue eyes. Her face being the same sharp features just like her father.

"Tou-san, are we really going to train!?"

Minato looked at his daughter Naruki and smiled.

"Hai. Your Kaa-san and I have decided to train you both early. You both need to control the Kyubi's chakra."

Mito nodded along with her sister

"Will Jaraiya-jiji and Tsunade-baa-chan train us too?" Mito asked. Minato again nodded along with Kushina.

Both girls grew even more excited that two of the sannin's would be training them. Off in the distance, leaning against the door frame was the third child of the Uzumaki Namikaze family, Naruto. His father decided to seal the Kyubi's chakra into his sisters while he sealed the Kyubi's soul into him, something he hated his father for doing.

Naruto had asked both Minato and Kushina to train him but all he got was no and being told to go back to his room. Since the age of four he had asked but all he got was no, that they needed to focus on Mito and Naruko so that they could control the Kyubi's chakra. In time he learned to stop asking. His parents didn't treat him the same as his sisters. Minato and Kushina dotted on Mito and Nasuki while they ignored Naruto.

Naruto let out a 'tsk', turned and left the family to do whatever they wanted.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Uzumaki Namikaze Compound**_

 _Naruto heard the puff of smoke that he would come to associate with Jiraiya. He heard footsteps close to his bedroom door._

" _What do you think Jiraiya is here for Minato?"_

 _Minato shook his head in confusion, "I don't know Kushi-chan."_

 _Both parents made their way down the stairs, Naruto opened his bedroom door and followed them, being careful and trying to make the least amount of noise possible, suppressing his chakra unknowingly._

" _Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing here?" Minato asked looking at his old sensei. Jiraiya turned to his old student with a serious face. Minato seeing this immediately got into Hokage mode._

" _Minato. I just got back from Mt. Myoboku, I spoke with Shima and Fukasaku."_

 _Minato looked at Jiraiya in confusion, "They told me of a prophecy. 'The child born of flash of yellow and fury of red will reshape the world in darkness or in light.' Minato… I believe one of your daughters is the child of prophecy."_

 _Both Minato and Kushina looked at Jiraiya in shock, "Are you sure sensei?"_

 _Jiraiya grunted in response, "I'm sure Minato. We should start training the both of them as soon as possible. They need to be able to conquer and control the Kyubi's chakra or else they shape the world in darkness."_

" _What about Naruto?" Kushina asked. Jiraiya merely waved his hand, "Forget about him. He holds the soul. There is no risk from him. Listen Kushina, Minato, we need to focus solely on the twins. We cannot let them fall to the dark."_

 _Kushina and Minato nodded in understanding._

 _Naruto, at the top of the stairs looked on in shock. Tears streaming down his face. The way his parents and Jiraiya dismissed him hurt his heart. His own parents quick to agree without a fight. Naruto turned around and went back to his room, his eyes leaking tears like a faucet._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

 **Konoha – 1 Year Later**

Naruto always dreaded this day… October 10th. His and his sister's birthday. His parents had all but forgotten about him. They would always shower his sisters with gifts while he would get nothing.

Naruto stood off in the distance and just viewed the party, most clan heads were in attendance along with most clan heirs. He spotted the Nara, Hyuga, Uchiha, Akimichi. Hatake, Inuzuka, Sarutobi and Aburame clans. He eyed and took notice of everyone present, his sister's sat up front and center with his parents and in front of them were two of the most powerful people in Konoha. Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya was the first of them to speak, putting down a big scroll onto the table.

"With your training progressing, Tsunade and I have decided for the both of you to sign our summoning contracts. Mito, you'll be signing mine."

Mito nodded with a smile on her face. Tsunade set down her own scroll onto the table and gave Naruki a look.

"And you will be signing mine."

Naruki nodded furiously with the same smile that was on Mito's face. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled at Naruki's enthusiasm.

"Now, both of you will need to sign your names with you blood," Jiraiya said, pulling out a two kunais. Handing one to each of the girls.

After signing, both scrolls disappeared in a cloud of smoke and both sannin hugged their new respective summoners. The crowd cheered and clapped. Naruto stood far away from the party with a frown on his face.

Minato smiled and brought his hand up, "Now that we got that over with, Kushina and I would like to announce something."

Kushina walked up and nodded, "Minato and I have named Mito and Naruko as the heirs to our clan," She finished, Minato nodded and continued, "Naruko will be the Namikaze clan heir while Mito here will be the Uzumaki clan heir."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, something inside him finally breaking. He looked at both his sisters, seeing shocked eyes and huge happy smiles on their faces. Tears streamed down his face. The crowd, after a few seconds of silence cheered at the news. The saviors of Konoha being named the heirs of their clans was good.

Fugaku and his wife Mikoto looked on in shock. Fugaku was indifferent but he felt for the boy and his situation. Mikoto knew of Naruto was the only one that treated him with respect. She turned her head and spotted Naruto in the corner silently crying, his hands in fists. He silently left the party, running up the stairs to his room.

Mikoto frowned. She followed Naruto, staying still once she made it to his bedroom door. She heard several thuds and mutterings, after a few seconds it stopped. She knocked on the door and was only met by silence.

"Naru-kun… It's Mikoto, I'm coming in alright?"

She opened the door and viewed the scene in front of her. Most of the room was in disarray, things broken on the floor. She saw Naruto sitting down, his knees pressed up against his chest, leaning up against the frame of his bed, crying.

"Naru-kun.." Mikoto trailed off. She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him. Naruto quickly pressed up against her chest and fisted a part of her shirt.

"Why do they hate me Mikoto-chan? Why!?" Naruto whispered. Mikoto frowned and rubbed his back.

"Just let it out Naru-kun.. it's just you and me right now."

Naruto wailed against her chest, sobbing the most he's ever sobbed. After a few minutes, the sobbing stopped. Mikoto noticed that he passed out, she gently lowered him onto his bed and quickly cleaned the boy's room.

' _How could Kushi-chan do this? How could she do this to her own son!?'_

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up feeling water on his cheek, lifting himself up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. The room he was in looked like a sewer. Off in the distance was a huge care with a seal in the middle.

" **So it seems my jailer finally makes his presence known."**

Naruto widened his eyes. _'So this is the Kyubi?!'_

A huge orange fox with nine tails walked into view. It's mouth formed into a grin while it's eyes looking at him.

"Kyubi."

" **Tsk. You are not afraid?"**

Naruto merely looked at the fox with cold dead blue eyes. Kyubi noticing looked at the boy, eyes wide with shock. She knew that the boy suffered from the villagers and even his own parents. She just wasn't expecting that look upon the 7 year old's face.

"You called me your jailer. This is my mind. I bend it to my will. You can't hurt me while I'm inside here."

Kyubi looked at him and laughed. Naruto continued to glare at the fox. Kyubi's entire form started emitting red chakra before the fox's side of the cage filled with smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke dissipated showing a woman wearing a kimono. Her hair blood red with slitted red eyes. The woman's form was slim with a pair D-cup breasts packed tightly in her kimono.

" **This is my true form, Naruto. I have seen how this village has treated you. I have seen the way your so called parents have treated you."** Kyubi spat out. Her eyes filled with anger, **"Mito-sama will be ashamed of what her kin has become."**

Naruto look confused at the name, "Mito-sama? Do you mean my sister," Naruto said with a frown.

Kyubi merely chuckled and shook her head, " **No Naruto. Mito Uzumaki is Tsunade Senju's grandmother. The wife of the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju. She was my first jailer. I grew to like the woman. We were very good friends. Unfortunately she died and I was sealed in one Kushina Uzumaki, my second jailer.** "

At the mention of her mother Naruto scowled, " **Yes. I had the same reaction. We were not friends but we had an understanding. If she died I would somewhat die. Of course I can't truly die but I would be out of commission for a few years before my chakra and body regenerate.** " Naruto nodded.

Kyubi looked at him for a few seconds before her expression grew serious, " **Naruto. You've had a hard life since you were born and I've been here seeing everything that you've experienced and I'm outraged at such disregard for you dear child. I have a proposition.** "

Naruto's eyebrows rose in curiosity, " **I want to gift you something… It is my personal sword,** " A sword appeared in her hand after a puff of smoke. The handle and guard black while the blade itself was blood red, " **It has two modes. Shikai, which grants the first set of abilities and Bankai which is the real ultimate form of this blade.** "

"Shikai and Bankai… and you think I would be able to achieve these two forms?"

Kyubi looked at him, " **Maybe. I do have faith in you young Naruto but this is my personal blade… It's a living thing. If it doesn't think you're worthy to hold her she will let you know and you'll never wield the blade.** "

"Like the swords of the seven swordsmen of the Kiri."

" **Correct. Although their blades do not have the abilities that my blade has. Well young Naruto, do you accept my offer?** "

Naruto stood there then bent down to one knee, bowing his head, "Hai Kyubi-sensei **.** "

Kyubi smiled at his words, " **Then go Naruto, return to the living world. You'll have my blade near you. I look forward to or training Naruto.** "

Her voice grew quieter and quieter until his eyes closed in drowsiness. His eyelids snapped open, he could feel the soft bed under him. Remembering his conversation with Mikoto the night before, ' _I need to thank her for always standing by me._ '

Noticing a glint from the sunlit hitting something, he walked up the the desk and saw the blade that Kyubi showed him. It was sheathed in a black scabbard with red ribbons tied in an elegant fashion at the entrance of the scabbard. Unsheathing the blade Naruto felt the power it possessed. Then he heard the blade hum.

' _So, you are to be my new wielder?_ '

Naruto blinked. He looked around the room for the source of the voice but found nothing.

' _I am the blade Naruto. It seems Kyubi has decided to make you my wielder. Seeing your soul… I approve of the decision._ '

'Whats your name?'

' _Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. You will get my name once you unlock your bankai._ _I'm sensing great things from you young Naruto, It seems we will have a fruitful partnership._ '

* * *

Naruto sat atop the Sandaime's hokage monument looking across the village of his birth. He held no love for this village. All he got was pain and ignorance. He did nothing to warrant the kind of treatment that he received from his parents and from the villagers. He tsk'd. Konoha talked of something called the 'Will of Fire', from what Naruto could understand, _'The entire village is a family and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village.'_

Naruto spat on that Nindo. It would seem that the majority of villages indeed did not have this ' _Will of Fire_ ' that is so revered in Konoha. The only person that Naruto truly cherished in this forsaken village was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. He was always kind to his young self whenever they would talk. Hiruzen would always encourage Naruto in any thing that he was interested in at the time to learn.

His gripped hardened on his newly acquired sword, looking down and seeing the black and red scabbard of the sword glint in the sword.

' _What is it young Naruto?_ '

'Will you always support me?' Naruto asked worriedly. Inside his head he heard a sweet chuckle.

' **Of course she would Naruto-kun.** '

' _I completely forgot about you, Kurama._ '

Naruto groaned at the sudden headache that struck his head. The screaming that Kyubi was doing in his head could rival even that pink banshee that he would see roam the streets.

'Wait... Kurama?'

' **Ah. I apologize Naruto-kun. I have seemed to overlook that. My true name is Kurama.** '

Naruto scratched his chin inquisitively before finally snapping his fingers, 'It's a cute name,' he thought.

' _It would seem young Naruto has taken a liking to you Kurama._ '

Kurama screamed at her old sword again then quieted down, grumbling of things like 'stupid sword' 'never supporting me'. Naruto chuckled at their exchange. Naruto looked out to the village again and his eyes harden.

'I'm going to surpass everyone in this village. No one would deny my power.'

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Yes, this story will have bleach elements. This will not be a crossover but I intend for a couple of characters to appear. One that will feature prominently will be Yachiru Unohana. Yes I said Yachiru Unohana not Retsu Unohana. In my story she is the clan head of the Yachiru clan, a clan famed for the kenjutsu. So that's how Naruto will learn kenjutsu, training with Kyubi and training with Unohana. I do not have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes. Whenever I finish a chapter I go over every line to see if there are any mistakes so if a couple manages to make its way through, sorry. I'll probably not have a beta because... idk. Interacting with a stranger and having them read my story is weird, I mean I know that's what you guys will be doing but it's different with a beta, I can't explain it. Also, now that this first chapter is up don't expect an update quickly. I'll be working on the second chapter and trying to finalize things like Naruto's bankai powers, how time skips will work etc.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: so here's chapter 2 you greedy people, only a day later!? :D (jk I'm just excited) don't expect chapter 3 to be up this quickly as I am currently working on it. So, I originally intended for the Yachiru clan to be in the Land of Fire but now I'm debating on whether or not to place it in the Land of Lightning. Can't be in Iwa cause *cough* Yellow Flash. Do you know how hard it is to write a fanfic while reading fanfic?! Anyway, if any grammar mistakes made its way through, sorry!  
**

 **SlyUzumakiVii** : Thanks for the info on the Mangekyo Sharingan. Transplanting the Sharingan and gaining its ability would allow my Naruto to get Kamui. Although that would be hard seeing as how he can't take on Obito right now and he can't simply steal Kakashi's Sharingan.

 **Airog** : oooo I really like that Yoruichi pairing (she's one of my favorite Bleach characters.) I am quite fond of Kurotsuchi since Naruto/Kurotsuchi is quite a rare pairing. I have thought about Yakumo actually, although not as a pairing though. Will Naruto leave Konoha? Yes. Kinda. He'll leave but before he becomes a shinobi so that way he isn't branded as a missing-nin. He'll train with the Yachiru clan for a few years before leaving and going somewhere else. Iwa or Kumo? He simply can't walk into Iwa since he's the son of the Yellow Flash and I do intend for Naruto to visit Kumo seeing as how I'm making **Raiton** as Naruto's main affinity (it's my favorite.)

 **LordofTerror** : Increasing chapter length is something I've always struggled with which I will try to improve with this story.

 **Moonlight Slayer** : Well then, I apologize for my misinformation. Although that's how I'm gonna have the Mangekyo Sharingan work in my story.

 **Gammagyro** : Naruto will leave a note when he eventually leaves. Kidnap attempt by either Iwa or Kumo and picked because they now he's being neglected thus an easy target? oooo. Neat idea. Another person suggesting Yakumo!

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **Konoha – 1 Year Later**

Naruto ran as quickly as his legs could take him, looking behind him the mob was still in his tail. Naruto grunted when a kunai embedded itself into his should from behind.

 _'A kunai thrown with precision. Ninja.'_

His sides were hurting as if he was on fire, the cuts all across his body diminishing his speed. Naruto stopped in front of an iron gate and read the sign, "Training Ground 44: Forest of Death," he read aloud to himself, "if it gets me away from these damn villagers..."

Jumping the fence he ran towards the first.

"Damnit! The demon ran into this accursed forest. Hioshi-san you're a ninja can you follow him?" the now named ninja, Hioshi shook his head furiously, "Even ninja know not to go in there."

"Tsk. We'll get the demon eventually."

Naruto shook his head at the villagers before making his way into the forest. He ran and ran until finally stopping and leaning on a tree. His breathing got slower and slower until he collapsed into the ground. He put pressure on his most serious wound trying to stop the bleeding. His breathing was getting slower and slower, black dots forming in his vision.

 _'So, this is how it ends… my family doesn't love me, the villagers hate me and I have no one. Curse you, Minato.'_

Before the darkness could take him, he spotted a woman making his way over to him. The woman crouched and rubbed his cheek. Naruto leaned into the warmth of the hand before finally the darkness finally took him.

 **Konoha – Anko Mitarashi's Home – 1 Day Later**

Naruto groaned in pain. His entire body hurt. Opening his eyes, he was met by the view of an apartment bedroom. Confused, he finally noticed the soft and fluffy surface he was on. Looking around the bedroom, there was no indication of who this room belonged to.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a woman with purple hair tied into a spiky ponytail dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. The woman stopped and looked at him, her eyes widening.

"You're finally awake." The woman said, placing down a wooden tray that had food on it. Naruto scratched his head trying to remember what had happened before he blacked out. After a few seconds, his eyes widened, finally remembering.

"You saved me."

The woman nodded, "Names Anko Mitarashi squirt. Those were some wounds on you. Who did them to you?"

Naruto looked away from her in shame. The woman whistled at him for an answer.

"The villagers Anko-san."

The woman stopped drinking her water suddenly, placing the glass down, Anko eyed him, "Who are you?"

"Naruto."

Anko searched her mind for a person named Naruto, after a few seconds she snapped her fingers, "As in the Hokage's son?"

Naruto only growled at that, "I am not his son."

Anko's eyes widened at the icy tone, holding up her hands in surrender, "Damn squirt. The hell he do to you?"

Naruto stayed quiet and shook his head. Anko nodded in response, she knew when to not press on sensitive issues. "Anko-san… how long have I been out?"

"A day give or take."

Naruto nodded. Naruto tried to unwrap himself from the blankets until two hands quickly gripped his shoulders pushing him back down, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down squirt. Your injuries were insane. You need to rest and heal."

Naruto merely tsk'd and started unwrapping the bandages that were wrapped around him, Anko's eyes widened in shock. Did this boy have a death wish? She tried stopping him but each time Naruto won out. Finally unwrapping himself, Naruto stretched his arms, wincing at the pain.

Anko's eyes again widened his shock. Most of the wounds that she saw that night were mostly gone.

"The hell… do you have a healing bloodline or something?"

Naruto chuckled, "Something like that Anko-san." Anko looked at him in confusion before chuckling at his response. Stopping after a few seconds Anko looked at the blonde haired boy.

"Naruto… do you want me to inform the Hokage?"

Naruto's ice cold eyes returned again and stared at her, "No. Do not inform Namikaze-san." Anko nodded.

' _Namikaze san huh? The hell did the Hokage do to this kid?_ '

"Ne, Anko-san, do you have any clothes? You know what happened to the ones I had."

Anko nodded at Naruto before rummaging through her dresser. She threw a couple of pieces at him, hitting him in the safe.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm an injured boy here."

Anko merely laughed at that, "Your ' _bloodline_ ' should take care of it kid."

Naruto sighed with a smile. After getting dressed Naruto walked out of the bedroom and was met by a small plain apartment, "You need a decorator Anko-san."

Anko walking pass him with the wooden tray with food shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a Chunin. I'm usually out on missions, the forest of deaths or crashing at my friend's place." Naruto nodded in response.

"Do you frequent the Forest of Death often Anko?"

Anko looked at him before nodding, "It's the only place where I can get some peace."

"Yeah, why is it called the forest of death?"

Anko again looked at him with a glint in her eye. Naruto gulped, whatever that glint was, it just spelled danger.

"Well, young gaki. It's because it's filled with death!" Anko replied giving off a scary laugh. Naruto looked at her with an anime sweatdrop.

"You're weird you know that?" Naruto replied. Anko pouted in response. Naruto seeing that his injuries were healed and that Anko didn't mind him taking the clothes she gave him wave at her.

"It would seem our time is at a close Anko-san. I thank you for saving me."

Anko looked at Naruto seriously and nodded, "Naruto. If those fuckers give you any more trouble, come to me."

Naruto looked back at Anko, the way she said that promised pain and suffering. Nodding, Naruto left the purple haired woman's apartment and was met by the sun invading his vision. Groaning, Naruto sped off towards his home.

* * *

Naruto landed in front of his home, his hearing was instantly met by the sound of voices. Entering the home, he could see the back door open giving him a clear line of sight at the commotion. His mother, father, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were training the twins in their respective skills.

His eyes hardened at the sight in jealousy. Shaking off the feeling, he made his way up the stairs and towards his room. Closing the door behind him. Going over to his desk, Naruto touched his newly acquired sword.

' _I have missed you young Naruto._ '

"And I you."

The blade hummed in the silence, accepting his response.

"So. When will it be time to train Kurama?"

' **Right now if you want Naruto-kun. Although, I recommend that we do it outside the village. The training grounds seems like a good choice for you but there are eyes there.** '

Naruto nodded. Gathering his sword, and a few scrolls that he managed to copy from his father's library. He grabbed a storage scroll off his bookshelf and sealed everything up. Quietly leaving his room, he descended down the stairs as silently as he could.

Unfortunately, he was met by the gaze of his father.

"Naruto, you seem to be going somewhere?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm hanging out with a few friends."

Minato smiled and nodded, motioning him that he could go. Naruto gave him a fake smile and left. The smile was quickly replaced with a scowl. Shaking his head, he quickly made his way to the village gates, the faster he was out of the village the better. Finally arriving at the imposing gates, Naruto looked at the two Chunins who were sat at a desk with a huge book.

Both Chunins didn't even pay attention to him. He even spotted one of them taking a nap. After traveling up the road for about ten minutes, he dipped right into the woods. A small clearing met his eyesight, Naruto smiled.

' _This will do._ '

Quickly unsealing all of the material that he brought with him, Naruto focused more on the scrolls that he copied from his father's library. It was the beginner stages for Fūinjutsu.

Fūinjutsu held interest for him. The potential that Fūinjutsu held was immense, the power that it held was even more immense. He recalled a story from of the books at the local library that Uzushiogakure, the homeland of her mother Kushina was destroyed due to the fear of its techniques. Uzumaki's naturally held an affinity for the art of Fūinjutsu.

Carefully reading the scrolls, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The sheer level of detail these scrolls contained excited him. While he did hate his father, he couldn't deny the skill that he held in Fūinjutsu.

 **2 Hours Later**

His brain hurt mentally after two hours. He's gotten his calligraphy down to a passable level, at least to himself. He still needed to practice, calligraphy was one of the more important aspects of Fūinjutsu. One thing is written down incorrectly, the blowback could be big.

Naruto sighed. Next to him, his sword hummed.

"Yes?"

' _I think its time we trained together so I can teach you that ability, Naruto-kun._ '

Picking up the blade and unsheathing it, his vision was met by the beautiful blood red metal glinting due to the sun. Swinging the blade in a few practice strikes, Naruto always liked the weight of the blade. It was light yet extremely durable from what Kurama had told him.

' _What we'll be learning is the first and main attack that you'll be using when you use my blade. Once you learn this technique, you'll be able to shoot energy based waves from my sword. Your chakra is unique Naruto, only you will be able to speak to me and use my abilities. Anyone else would just see me as a regular sword._ '

Naruto nodded, "So, how do I use this ability?"

' _Gather your chakra along the blade. Once you see the blade give off a faint red glow, the ability is ready. Swing the blade and you'll see._ ' ( **A/N: Basically Getsuga Tensho.** )

Naruto did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he concentrated his chakra from his hand to go up the handle and into the blade. The blade started to vibrate in his hand and give a faint red glow. Naruto opened his eyes and swung his sword.

Transparent red bubbly chakra ( **A/N: The chakra that surrounds Naruto when Kyubi's chakra becomes a cloak.** ) erupted from the blade and made its way across the clearing. The chakra decimated the trees in its path before finally dissipating into nothingness.

Naruto looked at the blade in fascination and shock, ' _This is Getsuga Tensho Naruto._ ' Naruto nodded, still looking at the blade in amazement. ' _Since you have very large chakra reserves you don't have to worry about chakra exhaustion._ '

"When will I unlock shikai?"

The woman hummed, ' _When we are both truly one with each other then will I tell you my name to unlock shikai._ '

Naruto scratched his head, "Then how do we become one?"

' _Through the process known as Jinzen. You'll lay me on your lap and meditate. You'll be pulled into my world and there you will meet my true form. I don't give out my name just willingly. You will have to fight me into submission only then can I tell you my name._ '

Naruto nodded at the new information, "I won't do Jinzen now. I need to get stronger in order to take you on." Naruto heard light chuckling in his head and smiled.

 **Konoha – 5 Days Later - Academy**

Naruto had enrolled himself into the academy, his twins Mito and Naruki were also enrolled. He stood in front of the academy doors ignoring the looks he was getting along with the dotting that his sisters were getting from his parents. Naruto tsk'd. Entering the academy he was met by most of the clan heirs of Konoha's clans. He didn't associate with any one of them. The only person he remotely associated with was Itachi, Mikoto's oldest child.

Making his way to his assigned classroom, most of the clan heirs followed him unknowingly. He already knew most of the clan heirs were in the same class as him due to some documents his father had out on his desk at the compound. Naruto viewed the room before picking a spot at the back of the classroom and in the corner.

Naruto tapped his fingers on the desk waiting for his new teacher to appear. Most students were in the classroom, already picking out seats. The doors opened and in walked in a Chunin.

"Welcome everyone, I'm your new sensei Umino Iruka."

Most of the class was quiet, "The seats you're currently in are your final seats until the end of the quarter. So If you want to switch, now would be a good time to do so."

Shuffling filled the class, some students switched seats. Naruto stayed where he was, liking his seat.

"Good. Seats have been finalized. Now, onto roll call. Aburame Shino."

"Here, sensei."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"*munch* Here!"

"Please refrain from eating in the classroom until lunchtime Chouji. Now, Haruno Sakura."

A pink haired girl stood up and screeched, "Here sensei!"

Naruto flinched at the voice, already knowing that he wasn't going to like the girl. Haruno… where had he heard that name before? After a few seconds of searching his mind, he finally figured it out. ' _Daughter of Haruno Mebuki, member of the civilian council._ '

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome… here."

"Hyuga Hinata."

A girl with dark blue hair raised her hand timidly, "Here, sensei."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

A woof resounded throughout the classroom before a hand shot out quickly into the air, "Right here sensei!"

"Rock Lee."

"Yosh! Here sensei!" A kid yelled out wearing a green spandex along with a bowl cut. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. ' _Maito Guy's student huh._ '

"Hyuga Neji."

A boy with the same pupilless eyes as Hinata raised his hand, "Here."

"Tenten?"

A girl with two buns on her head and wearing a Chinese dress raised her hand, "Right here."

"Yamanaka Ino."

A squeal filled the room before a blonde haired girl raised her hand, "I'm right here sensei!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

A 'hn' was the only response that Iruka got. Iruka shook his head and continued on.

"Mito Uzumaki Namikaze."

The red-haired Namikaze raised her hand calmly while nodding her head. "Sensei."

"Naruki Uzumaki Namikaze."

A blonde haired girl jumped up and down in her seat excitedly, her hand shooting out rapidly into the air, "I'm right here sensei! I'm so excited!" Iruka smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto merely turned his head toward Iruka before speaking, "Here." Iruka looked at Naruto and scratched his head. It seemed Naruto wasn't as excited as the other students to finally be in the academy.

"Well. Now that roll call is done, we'll be doing a skills test. We'll be testing you in taijutsu and a marksmanship test with kunai and shuriken. Now, follow me to the back of the school so the test can begin."

The classroom erupted in conversation. Everyone was excited to finally show off their skill. Naruto simply followed the pack until they finally made their way to the back of the academy. Iruka stood in front of the students and motioned towards a box filled with kunai and shuriken. "Now, the marksmanship test will be the first one we'll test. They'll be ten targets and your goal is to hit as many as you can. First up is Shino."

Shino nodded and walked up to the box. Grabbing a set of kunai, he readied himself before throwing the set.

"5 out of 10. Nicely done Shino!" Shino nodded his head in response. Iruka motioned towards Chouji to step up. The boy put away his ships and picked up his own set of kunai before finally throwing them.

"4 out of 10. Not bad but not great. But you'll get better Chouji. Sakura, it's your turn now."

The pink haired girl made her way to the box and grabbed her own set. After a few seconds of concentrating she threw the kunai and shuriken at her targets.

"2 out of 10. Sakura, I would suggest you take the time to improve your accuracy." Iruka said with a small smile. Sakura merely huffed and went back to her spot. "Shikamaru, you're up."

"Tsk.. troublesome." Skiramaru walked up, grabbed his own set and threw them.

"6 out of 10, well done Shikamaru. Hinata, step up."

The shy Hyuga girl walked up the spot, grabbed her set and threw them just like the rest of the students.

"5 out of 10, just like Shino, well done Hinata! Kiba." Kiba stepped up and threw his own set getting only 4 out of 10. Rock Lee stepped up and got the same number of targets hit as Kiba.

"Neji."

Neji huffed and threw his set. Iruka's eyes widened at the skill the Hyuga possessed. "8 out of 10. Although not a perfect score the accuracy displayed is phenomenal." Iruka shook off his shock and motioned for Tenten who also tied Neji. Ino walked up and only acquired a 3 out of 10 score.

"Sasuke, you're up."

"Hn." The raven-haired boy walked up and threw his own set. Iruka's eyes again widened with shock. "9 out of 10! Well done Sasuke!" The boy shrugged his shoulders and walked off, indifferent. "Mito, please walk up."

Mito nodded and reached into her box to gather her own set. Close her eyes for a few seconds, she opened then suddenly and threw her kunai and shuriken. The sound of clunks reverberated throughout the small training ground.

"8 out of 10. Well done Mito. Naruki, your turn."

Naruki walked up with her chest puffed out in confidence. She threw her set and walked off with complete confidence that she had done well.

"3 out of 10. Don't worry Naruki I'm sure you'll get better." Naruki eyes widened. She turned her head and viewed the dummies in shock. She had complete faith in her ability to get a perfect score. She clenched her fists in anger.

Naruto looked at her shaking his head. He walked up to the spot that the previous students stood and grabbed his own set. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his targets. Feeling their presence with his chakra, he threw his kunai and shuriken. Opening his eyes, a small smile graced his lips.

"10 out of 10! Well done Naruto! A perfect score!" Iruka exclaimed with shock and a smile. Naruto nodded at him and walked back towards his spot. Both Naruki and Mito looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto caught the stares of his sisters but simply ignored them.

' _How Nii-san?! How the hell did you get a perfect score and not me!?_ ' Naruki thought in anger while glaring at her brother.

Mito merely looked at her brother with narrow eyes filled with curiosity, ' _It would seem you have been hiding things Nii-sama._ '

( **A/N:** I'll be skipping irrelevant taijutsu matches.)

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Sasuke glared at Naruto before making his way to the circle. Naruto sighed and just shrugged off the glare before finally making his way to the ring. Iruka looked at the both of them before finally speaking, "No jutsus just pure taijutsu. Ready? Hajime!"

Sasuke dropped into his clan's Interceptor Fist Style stance. Naruto raised his eyebrow in curiosity. He knew the Interceptor Fist wasn't at its full potential without the Sharingan. Although it was a good style and used by most of the Uchiha, it was never at its fullest due to the Sharingan's involvement.

Naruto himself dropped down into the Uzumaki style. Mito and Naruki witnessing this looked at their brother in shock. When had Naruto learned their clan's style?

Sasuke struck first, charging at Naruto, he threw a first at his head only for Naruto to block it and counter with a kick to the side. Sasuke brought his forearm down to block the kick before jumping back.

A figure hidden in one of the trees looked on with interest. ' _Hmm. It would he has been hiding his true potential. Uzumaki taijutsu style isn't for him. Not nearly enough strength to utilize the style to its fullest._ '

Sasuke grunted before charging again. Naruto disappeared from Sasuke's sight only to appear behind him. Sasuke sensing this quickly brought his arm up to block the punch aimed at his head.

' _Oh?_ ' The figure chuckled, ' _Such speed._ '

Sasuke spun his foot bringing Naruto down to the ground. Before Naruto could react Sasuke was on top of him about to pummel Naruto's face. "Sasuke that's enough! Winner, Sasuke!" Sasuke's fist stopped in mid-air. He tsk'd before getting off Naruto and walking away. The figure sighed, ' _He has immense potential. With the right training, style, and motivation he could become one of the best. I wonder why he has been hiding?_ ' The figure thought scratching its chin.

* * *

Minato Namikaze sat in his seat within his office with shock etched on his face. Himself and his student were there to examine the academy abilities of the next generation. Minato and Kakashi were shocked. Minato and his wife, Kushina both decided to train Naruto when he was a few months into the academy so that when they did teach their son, he would have a good grasp of the basic.

Minato and Kushina have been teaching their daughters Mito and Naruki since they were six years old due to the Kyubi's chakra and yet, his son just outclassed his siblings despite losing his taijutsu match.

"Sensei… have you been training Naruto?" A silver-haired man asked, the lower half of his face obscured by a face mask. Minato shook his head, "We haven't, Kakashi. I have no idea where he even learned the Uzumaki clan's taijutsu style."

Kakashi scratched his chin, "Kakashi. I want you to follow him, see if you can find out how he learned what he knows." Minato asked, Kakashi looked at him and nodded. The silver-haired Jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke while Minato sighed.

Either Naruto was learning things on his own or Naruto had a sensei to teach him these things.

 **1 Hour Later**

Naruto left his family home and calmly walked to the village gate entrance. About halfway there he felt a presence on top of the roofs of the nearby buildings following him.

' **It seems you are being followed, Naruto-kun.** '

He walked calmly until suddenly breaking out in a run. Just like he predicted the presence also broke out in a run trying to follow him. Turning his head, he tried to get a glance at the figure. ' _Silver hair. Kakashi?_ '

Naruto groaned, of course, his father had been watching the academy tests.

' _ **Hohō**_ '

Kakashi watched Naruto disappear before his very eyes only for him to reappear in front of him. "Why are you following me Kakashi?"

"Ma ma, Naruto. Sensei was watching your fight, he wants to know how you've learned what you know."

Naruto chuckled, "So now he wants to show an interest in my training huh?" Kakashi looked at Naruto confused, ' _What did he mean by that?_ ' Naruto continued to chuckle until he stopped and stared at Kakashi seriously. "I will not reveal my secrets, Kakashi."

Kakashi started walking towards Naruto only for the blonde to disappear from his sight only to reappear across some roofs, disappearing and reappearing. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. Naruto crossed most of Konoha in a matter of seconds. Kakashi quickly shunshin'd out of sight to inform his sensei.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto tsk'd finally making his way over to his training clearing. Kakashi would no doubt inform his father of what he just saw. Sighing, Naruto unsheathed his sword and got started on the katas that Kurama and his sword gave him.

Off in the distance, a mysterious figure watched on with interest.

"He is **growing**."

* * *

 **There's chapter 2! We saw "Fox Hunts" (not really), the introduction of Anko! Clan heirs, the twins, the academy, and Minato and Kakashi. Now you've met two mysterious figures. You can probably guess who the last one is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3! People have been suggesting Yoruichi as a pairing, still debating whether or not if I should include her in the story. What do you guys think?**

 **Guest** : ' _Failure of a story._ ' I wonder why most flames are guests and not on actual accounts, hmm. *shrugs* oh well.

 **Airog** : Thing about that is, Naruto is the son of Minato and Kushina so being an Uchiha from the main house isn't going to work. I already have it worked out on how he unlocks the Sharingan and have a few scenarios on how he unlocks the Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **Gammagyro** : Don't worry about ranting! I'm just like you when talking about Naruto ideas, I really get into it and start rambling off ideas with no end in sight. :). Kurama the Chessmaster huh? That's vicious, I like it. Idk if I'll atually do it though.

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **Outside Konoha – Naruto's Personal Training Ground – 1 Week Later**

"So, just channel chakra into the paper right?"

" **Correct, Naruto-kun. Fire will ignite the paper, turning it to ash. Wind will tear the paper in half. Lightning will wrinkle the paper. Earth will turn the paper to dirt and crumble away. Finally, Water will make the paper damp.** "

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration before opening them. Channeling his chakrainto the paper, he waited. After a few seconds, the paper wrinkled before tearing in half. ' _Your main affinity is Lightning while your normal affinity is Wind._ ' His sword hummed.

" **It seems you have inherited your father's wind chakra Naruto-kun**."

Naruto tsk'd, "At least he's good for something," Naruto said, letting go of the chakra paper, "It seems a trip to Kumo in the future is in order."

" **If you are indeed going there be careful. In the war, your father gained a reputation with Iwa and Kumo. Sins of the father pass down to their children here in the Elemental Nations, Naruto-kun.** " Kyuubi replied in his head, her tails waving around growled, of course, the things his father had done in the war would pass down to him. Everyone in the Elemental nations holds a grudge it would seem.

"Let's do Jinzen."

' _Are you sure Naruto-kun?_ ' Naruto nodded in response and the sword hummed. Naruto sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, placing his blood red sword on his lap. Closing his eyes, he concentrated.

The figure off in the distance looked on with confusion, "What is **he doing**?"

Naruto continued to concentrate before opening his eyes. He wasn't in the clearing anymore. He was night time in this place…the moon was out, shining light down on himself and wherever he was. The entire landscape was covered in white-grey sand. Off in the distance was a woman sitting upon a rock.

Naruto walked towards the woman. "Um…who are you?" The woman turned her head and look at him with her pale eyes. Her smooth white hair cascading down to her lower back.

"It's a shame you don't recognize me Naruto-kun." The woman replied with a small smile. Naruto's eyes widened. "You're my sword aren't you?"

The woman chuckled in response, "Yes," the woman replied, getting off the rock and approaching Naruto, "this my personal world… like what you have with Kurama." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I can never understand why Kurama chose blood red for the metal when white is my color." The woman said with a smile, "Oh well, nothing we can do now."

The woman lifted her head and stared at the moon, "This is where we will fight and if you beat me then I will reveal my name to you."

"Fight? Right now?"

Shaking her head, "Not now Naruto-kun," the woman replied, giving him a smile, "but soon." Naruto nodded. "This is where we will train, Naruto. Time is distorted in my world. The amount of time that we have been here so far, not even one second has passed in the real world," The woman indicated, waving her hands to show him her world, "this will help you significantly in your training."

"So far you know one of my abilities, **Getsuga Tensho**." The woman told him. She raised her hand and swiped it across horizontally. A wave of silver energy erupted from the swipe and flew across the white sand before dissipating.

"That's my own **Getsuga Tensho**. Yours is red and transparent due to Kurama. Now, you have already mastered **Hohō**. For the next few weeks, we are going to train you in how to use its final form, Shunpo. With Shunpo you'll be almost as fast even on par with your father's Hiraishin."

Naruto looks at her in shock, ' _Just as fast as Minato!?_ '

"Maybe even faster if you master it to its fullest potential."

"Wh-what? Faster than Hiraishin? You're joking right?" Naruto asked. The woman merely chuckled at him. She disappeared out of Naruto's sight.

"I am entirely serious, Na-ru-to-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, the woman now behind him whispering into his ear. Turning around, he looked at her, "Y-you were just there!" Naruto said, pointing behind him. The woman nodded, "That was Shunpo, Naruto. Although it was a short distance. While Minato's Hiraishin is a space-time jutsu, actual teleportation, Shunpo utilizes your actual speed," She said, disappearing again only to reappear on the rock that she was sitting on when Naruto met her, "this is why you cannot utilize the Uzumaki taijutsu style effectively."

"What do you mean?"

"Uzumaki style uses brute strength which you are not made for. Sure you can train and train to utilize it although I don't think you should. You should learn a kenjutsu based speed style."

Naruto looked at her confused, "And where would I learn such a such a style?"

The white-haired woman looked off into the distance clearly thinking. "I suppose the Yachiru clan… Although they don't teach outsiders. Konoha is not known for their kenjutsu, Naruto-kun. You will need to travel outside Konoha to learn such a style."

"Leave Konoha… I've thought about doing that for as long as I could remember," Naruto said, looking away sadly, "I'm sure my family wouldn't let me leave."

The woman disappeared and reappeared in front of him, "Don't let your family hold you back!" The woman shouted angrily, "They're your tether…the shackles holding you down and stifling your progress."

Naruto nodded, agreeing with her. "I agree. When do you think I should do it?"

"Soon, Naruto-kun. Before you become a shinobi. While you're a civilian you can freely leave the village. Whilst a shinobi will be branded a missing-nin for abandoning the village."

"Then I'll learn what I can in that time then leave."

The woman nodded before freezing. "It seems you are being watched in the real world. Our time is up."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He opened them and was met by his training clearing. Looking around for the person his sword warned him about. "I suggest you come out. I know you're here."

After a few seconds, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came out from behind a tree, clearly nervous. Naruto looked at her with curiosity. "What's your name?"

"Ku-Kurama Y-Yakumo." The now named Yakumo replied, scared. Naruto nodded, "Why were you spying on me?"

"Y-you were sitting there with your eyes cl-closed. I was cu-curious."

Naruto again nodded. He sighed before standing up, "Don't worry Yakumo-san, I won't hurt you." Yakumo visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh. Still looking at her with curiosity, Naruto asked, "Why are you out here Yakumo-san? I assume you live in Konoha."

Yakumo nodded, "I do, I… I wanted to be a ninja," She said with a sad tone, "the Hokage assigned Yuhi Kurenai to be my sensei at the request of my father. My kekkei genkai is me being able to cast very power genjutsu. Kurenai-sensei is a genjutsu specialist."

Yakumo looked away sadly, "She refused to train me, telling me to seek another path. I refused that...the response? She, on the Hokage's orders, sealed my power. Then…at my families compound I 'killed' my parents," Yakumo spat out in anger, "I know I didn't! I overheard the Hokage saying that he would have me killed if I got too powerful!" ( **Note** : This was originally the third Hokage but I'm making it Minato.)

Yakumo clenched her fists in anger. Naruto frowned, ' _Did Minato really order that? Did he really say that?_ ' Naruto sighed, "Are you sure you heard the Hokage say this?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes. Yakumo looked at him in shock then in anger, "Of course I did! I saw him and hid. He was talking with an old man covered up in bandages," She replied angrily. Naruto's eyes narrowed even further.

' _Danzo… of course you were involved in the killing of this girl's parents._ '

"Don't worry Yakumo-san. I believe you." Naruto said, smiling at her. Yakumo froze and looked up at in shock. "Y-you.. believe… me?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course I do."

Yakumo gave him one of the biggest smiles that he had ever seen on a persons face. Yakumo ran towards Naruto and hugged him with all her might, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yakumo shouted happily. This hugged lasted for a few seconds before Yakumo realized what she was doing before letting go with a red blush on her face. "Sorry.." She whispered, embarrassed.

"Are you hungry Yakumo? I know a very good ramen stand." Naruto asked with a smile. Yakumo nodded with a smile. "Well then, let's go."

* * *

 **Mountains' Graveyard Hideout**

The mysterious plant-like figure phased up from the floor and turned toward his master, "It seems **he is** growing like **you have said**."

"Hmm. It would seem so." A man in the shadows replied, a small smile behind his mask. "Continue to monitor his growth, Zetsu. Research his sword as well…something doesn't sit right with me with that sword."

" **As you** wish." Zetsu replied, phasing through the floor. The masked man looked off into the darkness. ' _Continue to grow young Naruto. Once you are of sufficient strength…I will come for you._ '

* * *

 **Fire Country – Konoha**

Naruto walked Yakumo home before finally making his way to his home. Adjusting his sword on his back, Naruto got ready to use **Hoho** until a figure immediately got in his way. The person wore ANBU clothing along with the traditional ANBU mask.

"Namikaze-sama, Hokage-sama requests your presence in his office." The ANBU said, bowing his head. Naruto scowled. He nodded before waving his hand in dismissal. The ANBU nodded before using Shunshin.

Using **Hoho** , Naruto disappeared and reappeared in Minato Namikaze's Hokage office. Naruto scowled at the people in the room. Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kushina.

"Hokage-sama."

Kushina flinched at the cold tone her son addressed her husband. Minato looked at Naruto in shock. Jiraiya displayed the same reaction as Minato while Tsunade looked at Naruto suspiciously. Reigning his emotions, Minato quickly got rid of his shock.

"Naruto, Kakashi has informed me of the abilities that he witnessed you using along with the abilities that I saw you use at the academy. Your mother and I along with Jiraiya and Tsunade have been wondering where you learned them from." Minato asked. Naruto could tell Minato was trying to be sincere but at the same time, he could tell he was a bit suspicious.

"I have learned them on my own Hokage-sama," Naruto replied coldly. Jiraiya looked at Naruto seriously, "Listen Naruto. Someone must have taught you these abilities. We want to know who taught them to you. They could be a threat to you."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya cold eyes, "Someone must have taught me? Tsk. It would seem you don't think I could learn this on my own. Nice to finally know that."

"Oi gaki! Answer Jiraiya's question!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto directed his glare to Tsunade.

" **No** ," Naruto replied coldly. "I have been learning on my own due to my so-called family ignoring me and denying to teach me while you focus all your attention on my _siblings_." Naruto spat out.

"Sochi ple-" Kushina spoke before being cut off by Naruto, "Do not call me that!" He yelled, clenching his fists. "I have not been your son since I was born."

Kushina's eyes widened at what he said. Tsunade looked at Naruto angrily, "Don't speak to your mother that way you bra-"

"Shut up, Tsunade." Naruto cut her off. "You do not get to order me around as if you own me." Naruto glared at Minato, "Even if I have a teacher or not, I would not tell you. Now, if that's all."

"No it's no-" Jiraiya said stepping towards Naruto, Naruto cut him off by simply disappearing from the room. Kushina let out silent tears at what her son had said.

"You need to teach that brat some manners Minato,"Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded in agreement. Minato turned towards Jiraiya, "Sensei, follow him. See who is teaching him," Jiraiya nodded, immediately jumping out the window. Tsunade nodded towards Minato and left the room.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan. We'll find out whos been teaching him and influencing him against us," Minato said in a caring tone, Kushina smiled with optimism at her husband.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Compound**

Mito glanced at her brother, her eyes filled with curiosity. ' _How did Nii-san learned what he knows? I've made sure to exclude him from activities and a personal relationship and yet…he has grown more powerful. If he doesn't stop he'll draw unwanted attention. I need to stop this._ '

"You're not subtle you know."

Naruto's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She focused on Naruto and noticed his emotionless eyes staring back at her, "Who taught you, Nii-san?" Mito asked. Naruto scowled at the answer. ' _Why does everybody think I'm not capable!?_ '

"It doesn't concern you."

Mito scowled back at her brother, "Indeed it does. It needs to stop." Naruto froze, turned his head and looked at her. "What?" Mito merely stood confidently, "You need to stop training."

Naruto looked at her for a brief second before breaking out laughing. Mito looked confused and shocked. The laugh wasn't one of humor…it was one that completely devoid of emotion.

"You are indeed funny Mito-san."

Mito again scowled, "If you do not stop training then I will make you stop," She replied. ' _It is for his own good. The man in the mask doesn't need to know about Nii-san._ '

"Oh? Stop me? Surely you jest," Mito growled, slowly dropping into the Uzumaki style stance. "It would seem you are indeed not joking," Naruto said. Naruto shook his head before disappearing using a combination **Hoho** and **Shunpo**. Mito's eyes widened in shock. ' _W-what!? He's faster than what he showed at the academy!? Damnit. He's drawing too much attention to himself._ ' Mito sighed then shook her head.

' _I will ask Tou-san for a seal to seal away his powers if necessary._ '

"Onee-chan!"

Another voice broke her out of her thoughts again, turning her head she was met by Naruki. Mito smiled at her sister, "Yes, nee-san?" Mito asked. Naruki returned her smile, "Tsunade-sensei wants us for her lessons."

Mito nodded and followed her.

 **Konoha – Naruto's Personal Training Ground**

"Yakumo-chan, can I see your seal?" Naruto asked. Ever since learning about Fuinjutsu he had been curious of Yakumo's seal and whether or not he could unlock it to give Yakumo her abilities back.

"Umm…what for?"

"I need to see the design and study it. Once I'm good enough in Fuinjutsu I intend to remove it and give you back your powers," Naruto replied. Yakumo's eyes widened, her mouth open in shock. "Yo-you're not joking right!?" She whispered. Naruto shook his head, "I'm not Yakumo-chan. I've read up on your clan and it's immense power in genjutsu. I want to give it back to you."

Yakumo nodded furiously. She brought her kimono to just below her shoulder blade revealing the black seal below the back of her neck. Naruto took out a scroll and copied down the design of the seal to study it later.

"All done, Yakumo-chan."

Yakumo nodded, bringing her kimono back up, "When can you remove it?" She asked. Naruto scratched the back of his neck thinking, "Hmm…I don't know. I need to learn more of Fuinjutsu before I can start messing with this seal. I'll study it later to see what I can find out about it," Naruto replied, putting away his scroll. Yakumo nodded and looked up at the sky.

"What's your dream, Naruto?"

Naruto froze but re-adjusted, "For everyone to acknowledge my power," Naruto replied, looking up at the sky the same as Yakumo.

"And yours?" He asked back.

Yakumo turned to Naruto with determined eyes.

"To become the best shinobi that I can."

* * *

 **Land of Lighting**

"Yachiru Daichi. You will escort your sister Yachiru Isane to Konoha in the Land of Fire to meet with Senju Tsunade. Do you accept this mission?"

Daichi, a tall man with shaggy black hair and a scruffy beard and eyes as black as night kneeled in front of the imposing woman, "Hai, Kaa-sama," He replied with conviction in his voice. Yachiru Unohana, the head of the Yachiru clan looked at her son with half-closed eyes, the scar on her chest visible to Daichi, Isane, and all the Yachiru clan members present.

"Very well. You will be provided a small escort for your trip. Isane," Unohana said, calling for her daughter, her pale blue-silver hair standing out.

"Hai, Kaa-sama?"

"You'll be meeting with Tsunade-sama, the best medic-nin in all the Elemental Nations. I expect for you to learn from her."

Isane nodded, "I will, Kaa-sama," Unohana nodded and waved her hand in dismissal. Daichi and Unohana bowed the heads and left the room. The siblings were met by the harsh glare of the sun. Daichi flinched and sighed.

"What is it Nii-san?"

Daichi looked up at the sky, thinking, "I don't know Isane…this trip is giving me a bad feeling," He replied. Isane gave him a small smile and hit his shoulder, "Stop worrying Nii-san. We'll be fine," Daichi nodded and both of them set out to pack for the trip.

Some Yachiru clan members looked at the pair of siblings, sending glares of disgust at Isane. The Yachiru clan is a fearsome kenjutsu clan. Most, if not all clan members have the skill. Unfortunately for Isane, she doesn't have the combat prowess that most of her clan has. This has alienated her from some clan members.

They don't say anything openly fearing the wrath of Yachiru Unohana. Isane knowing that she'll never be like her mother or her clan decided to become a medic-nin. She became a good one at that. Isane's mother, Unohana, has arranged the trip for her to meet the best medic-nin in the world, Senju Tsunade. When Isane was first told she couldn't help herself in being extremely excited to meet her idol.

 **2 Hours Later**

Daichi and five Yachiru clan members met her at the entrance to the clan compound, clearly waiting for her arrival. Daichi stopped talking to one of the members when he finally noticed her, adjusting the sword on his hip, "Good, you're here. We'll leave immediately for Konoha."

Isane nodded with a smile, excited for the trip. Daichi gripped the handle of his sword harder, ' _I have a bad feeling about this trip…_ '

* * *

 **There's chapter 3. Naruto's parents along with Jiraiya and Tsunade confront Naruto. Mito thinks about sealing Naruto's powers for his own good (pretty extreme). Yakumo has been introduced! Zetsu is finally revealed along with the 'masked man' *cough* Obito. Naruto also finally met his sword! Yachiru clan has finally been introduced along with Isane (Unohana's lieutenant in Bleach, I made her Unohana's daughter here.) and Daichi (an OC), Isane's brother and Unohana's son. A shorter chapter the last, next chapter might be longer. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! Currently working on a second story, has nothing to do with this one though. Well.. it is Naruto but it's not a side story. Idk when it'll be posted, still working out the plot.**

 **The Storm Master 567** : Mito knows of Obito due to her own Kyubi and because of Minato and Kushina. They told the twins about Obito and are now training them to A. Get control of the chakra, B. To protect themselves against Obito and C. To fulfill the prophecy. Mito, Naruki, and Naruto all have their own Kyubi 'personalities'. Although the two sisters are the more sinister versions since it's the Kyubi's chakra.

 **NeroSyrix** : He already has a bloodline, Sharingan. Although I'll probably give him a few more. NOT OP bloodlines. Hollow huh? I was _initially_ going to do this cause why not give Naruto a Vasto Lord form amirite!? But not anymore.

 **LordofTerror** : Sorry for the scenes being short, just the way it is. I'll try to improve on that if I can. I sort of do it unknowingly :/

 **Mystolon** : Thanks for the criticism. I'll try to do what you've said. In Bleach, you're given a normal sword (an asauchi) and over time you pour your Reiatsu into it. Basically, it molds with your reiatsu. I didn't really want to do this in my story because Naruto's zanpakuto is the only one in existence. You can't create it, can't infuse your chakra (replacing reiatsu) and create your own and use a technique (alluding to your 'secret technique', giving it sentience). It belonged to Kurama who passed it down to Naruto. It DOES have a backstory, I've dropped a couple hints to it in the story actually. But yeah, I'll try to give Naruto's abilities some backstory that'll fit more into the Naruto-verse. Thanks for letting me use your flash step idea! I ended up changing it to no go at light speed cause that's insanely OP and to be able to use it, it needs a combination of Naruto, Kurama, and his sword's spirit chakra. The reason I did this is that if it was just chakra based then that would mean absolutely anyone can learn it (they can't) so I added that three chakra combination requirement.

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **Land of Hot Water**

The old man wobbled on his cane ignoring the environment before him ( **A/N:** Looks likeGenryūsai Yamamoto). His bones were starting to catch up with his old age it would seem. The old man stopped and sighed before continuing on.

Four bandits appeared before the old man with a smirk on their face, "Old man! There's a toll to pay on this road. You didn't hear?" The old man sighed again, "Please let this old man pass without difficulty."

The bandits looked at each other and laughed, "Didn't you hear what I said!? Pay up!"

The old man sighed for the third time. He finally opened his eyes to show a three tomoe Sharingan. The bandits froze.

"Wh-what how do you have the Sh-Sharingan!?"

The old man gripped the top of his cane and pulled. Out of the cane came out a sword that was sheathed inside the wood. The old man looked at the four bandits with cold eyes.

"I asked to let me pass without difficulty. You have denied my request."

The bandit's eyes widened. Before they could even react, the old man disappeared and reappeared behind them. One of the bandits screamed out in pain, a diagonal cut on his chest spraying out blood.

"Jinara! You'll pay for that old man!" One of the bandits screamed. Going through several hand signs, he yelled out, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu**! (Water Style: Water Bullet Technique)"

The old man stayed still before going through his own set of hand signs.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**! (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"

A grand fireball erupted from the old man's mouth. Both Justus collided with force. The old man stood still waiting for a few seconds.

' _There's the steam_ '

Quickly disappearing and reappearing in front of two of the bandits. He slashed with speed that the bandits could only percept as a blur, "W-Wha-" One of them yelled out before being cut off by the old man's sword piercing his throat. The bandit fell clutching his neck.

The steam died down leaving the last one off in the distance shaking.

"Wh-what are you!?"

The old man stared coldly with his Sharingan, "Your death."

Blood sprayed from the bandit before he finally collapsed. The old man silently sheathed his sword and slammed down his cane.

"You can come out now, Kasumi."

A woman with short red hair styled in a bob, a symbol burned onto the woman's cheek ( **A/N** : Similar to Samui.) appeared before the old man kneeling down with her head bowed, "Saito-sama," She said with respect. Saito waved his hand, Kasumi nodded and stood. "The boy?"

Kasmi nodded, "He is growing like you predicted. Both Minato and Kushina haven't taught him anything giving him drive. I would say he's a hidden prodigy, a diamond in the rough."

Saito nodded, "I will meet him when he is ready," he stated, continuing to walk forward on his original path. Kasumi nodded and joined him.

 **Land of Fire - Konoha**

Naruto **Shunpo** 'd inside the Hokage's residence which was currently empty due to Minato living in the Uzumaki Namikaze compound. Walking up to the door, Naruto eyed the seal placed on the door. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll, he unwrapped up showing his own seal and placed it over the seal.

Biting his finger, Naruto swiped his blood across his seal. After a few seconds, the seal on the door glowed before it disappeared. Naruto smirked and entered the room. He viewed the various forbidden scrolls that were kept hidden in the Hokage's Residence.

"Which one is it, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

" **The one in the right corner, Naruto-kun** ," Kurama replied. Naruto nodded and made his way to the scroll. Unwrapping in it he saw the various techniques that the various Hokages have deemed too dangerous for the public.

"Hmm. Where is it? Ah, there it is. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto smiled. He set the scroll down and performed the hand seals that were inscribed in the Scroll of Seals.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled out and in a puff of smoke, a clone of himself appeared next to him. Naruto grinned. His clone saluted him and gave him the same grin.

" **This jutsu was initially created for scouting and spying. When a clone dispels, its memories and experiences go back to the original user. This makes this jutsu ideal for training.** " Kurama stated inside his mind. Naruto nodded and looked at his clone, "Dispel yourself."

The clone nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto grinned when the memory of the clone staring at him and giving him a grin appeared on his mind. "This is gonna be fun, Kurama," Naruto stated. Inside his mind, Kurama chuckled.

Using **Shunpo** , Naruto disappeared from the Hokage's Residence. No doubt the village will be alerted by the intrusion due to his break in seal that he used.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Compound**

He reappeared in his room. Sighing, Naruto activated his privacy seal. Setting down his sword next to his desk, Naruto sat down at his study desk and initiated a conversation with his inner roommate.

"Kurama, do you know how to create gravity seals?"

Kurama scratched her chin with one of her tails, " **I do. You intend to place the seals on yourself correct?** " Naruto nodded in response, "If I can increase my speed with gravity seals active, imagine how fast **Shunpo** could be once I release the seals."

His sword tilted her head in curiosity, " _Using gravity seals to increase your speed thus increasing the speed of_ _ **Shunpo**_ _. I did not think of this, Naruto-kun,"_ His sword said with a hum. Naruto nodded in response.

" **Brace your mind Naruto-kun. I'm going to implant the design of the gravity seal into your mind**."

Before Naruto could even nod in response, a searing pain hit his brain. Grunting out in pain, Naruto clutched his head with both hands. After a few seconds of pain, it went away. Naruto breathed in and out as if he was deprived of air.

" **I apologize for the pain. Imprinting the mind is always a painful task for the recipient,** " Kurama stated. Naruto groaned, "You could have least given me time to prepare, Kurama," The only reply he got was a chuckle. Naruto quickly gathered his Fuinjutsu equipment and got to work on the gravity seals.

 **6 Hours Later**

Naruto snapped his brush in frustration, "Ugh! I can't get these damn gravity seals correct!" Naruto yelled out in anger. Kurama chuckled inside mind for a few seconds, " **Gravity seals are a level 5+ seal** ," Kurama stated with another chuckle. Naruto froze and his eye twitched, "…Why didn't you mention that six hours ago!?" Naruto asked. Kurama merely chuckled again, " **I wanted you to learn something. Fuinjutsu isn't a walk in the park. You will not become a seal master quickly. It will take you** _ **years**_ **to become one**."

Naruto sighed but nodded, " **But now you know how difficult learning Fuinjutsu will be. You will need to find a seal master to place the gravity seals on you** ," Kurama once again stated. Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, "Do you know any seal masters?"

Kurama thought for a few seconds before nodding, " **I do. I cannot tell you, unfortunately.** " Naruto looked irritated, "Why?" He asked.

" **The seal master has requested for me to keep their identity and location a secret** ," Kurama said with no room for argument. Naruto sighed and nodded once again, "Since you conveniently forgot to mention that little tidbit of information, I'm gonna go train."

Naruto sealed away his fuinjutsu equipment back into their proper scrolls and deactivated his privacy seal. Naruto quickly grabbed his sword and exited his room. He heard voices on the first floor, Naruto scowled before putting on his mask. Walking down the stairs, he was met by the Mito and Minato to be working on what seemed to be a seal.

Mito turned her heard towards him and gave him an icy glare. Naruto glared back before leaving the compound. He checked his surrounds before using **Shunpo**. With each step, Naruto moved faster than anyone in the village aside from his father. **Shunpo** can only be used within a certain radius which is rather small **Shunpo** can only be used with each step, one could only go so far with each step.

His **Shunpo** was rather unique. It required the user to have a mixture of his chakra, Kurama's chakra, and the unique energy that his sword used. It made himself the only person who could use and master **Shunpo**.

After a for seconds of using his technique, Naruto finally arrived at his personal training ground. He sighed and set down his sword. Making hand seals, Naruto used **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to create four groups of 10 clones.

"Alright, Group 1 is going to work on chakra control. Group 2 is going to work on katas, Group 3 is going to work on **Raiton** , and Group 4 is going to work on Fuinjutsu. You have your roles, get to work!"

All his clones nodded and got into their groups. Naruto watched them for a few minutes before he felt a presence watching him.

"I know you're there whoever you are. You can come out now." Naruto yelled out. A figure walked into the clearing from the tree line, the purple hair moving in the direction of the wind.

"Hey kid." Anko greeted with a smile. Anko looked over his shoulder and spotted the clones, "Seems you've been busy since we've met. Naruto nodded, turning his head to eye the clones.

"I got the jutsu from the forbidden scroll," Naruto stated. Anko looked at him confusedly, "You are that as if it's the easiest thing in the world."

Naruto shrugged, "It was. The seal I used to break in was made by my father. It was originally intended to break enemy made seals. I decided to use it on the seal that guarded the door."

Anko whistled, "Using your father's seal to break into a room he helped secure. The irony is hilarious," Anko said, letting out a loud laugh. Naruto let out a smile at her comment. "I figured I'd use the jutsu for training. It can cut the amount needed to learn things. I'm using for chakra control, katas, getting a hold of my **Raiton** affinity, and fuinjutsu."

"You have a **Raiton** affinity?"

"And wind, which I got from my father," Naruto replied. Anko again lets out a whistle at his statement. Naruto again shrugged his shoulders, "An Idea I have is to cover my sword in lightning and using it to extend the length of it."

Anko scratched her chink, thinking, "That has potential to be quite deadly," Naruto nodded, "That's one reason, another is using lightning to make an armor that covers my body and sword. Effectively stifling taijutsu."

"Like the Raikage of Kumo?"

"Correct. I already have the speed necessary to catch up to him. I'm going to train to be faster."

Anko's eyes widened, "Faster…than the Raikage? The only one to ever match his speed is your father."

Naruto scowled at the mention of his father, "I intend to surpass his speed as well," Anko stayed silent for a few seconds before laughing, "That's a good joke gaki. Faster than the two fastest people in the Elemental Nations."

Anko continued to laugh for a few seconds. Anko looked at Naruto's face and stopped immediately, "You're actually serious?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm looking to place gravity seals on myself to be fast, thus making my ability that makes me fast be even faster."

"Damn kid. How old are you?"

"8 years old."

"And your father isn't training you?"

Naruto again scowled and shook his head. Anko shook her head in disappointment, "He doesn't even realize that you're a prodigy," She stated with a sad tone. Naruto looked away and nodded. Anko continued to look disappointed.

"Is that why you hate him?" She asked.

"When did you find out?"

"When you woke up after I healed you. Your tone said everything. Plus, you didn't call the Hokage 'tou-san' what did he do?"

Naruto sighed before he motion Anko to sit beside him. Following his suggestion, Anko sat down and looked at him.

"It started after the Kyubi attack…"

 **1 Hour Later**

"And that's the story." Naruto finished. Anko merely looked at him before she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Naruto froze…he hadn't experienced a hug in so many years. Naruto squirmed against Anko's hug, Anko feeling this quickly let go. She smiled cheekily at the blond-haired boy.

"Sorry about that.."

"It's…it's okay. It's just been a long time since I've experienced a hug." Naruto replied, looking away from the woman. Anko tiled her head in confusion, "You're serious?" Anko asked. Naruto nodded in response and Anko growled.

"I hate your parents, Naruto."

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, "So do I," Naruto replied. After a few seconds of silence, Anko quickly. "Ne, Naruto. How good are you in taijutsu?"

Naruto blinked. Then frowned, "Shit."

Anko laughed, "I suspected. Alright, stand up. I'm going to teach you Snake style," Anko stated eagerly. Naruto again froze, "Are you sure? I know who your master was Anko-san, he was your sensei, yes but he taught it to you because he was your student. A sannin at that, those kinds of styles are regarded just like kekkei genkai," Naruto said. Anko froze herself before quickly regaining her focus.

"Then I'm taking you as my student. I'm never going to have a student," Anko said in a sad tone but then quickly shifted to a chirpier one, "but I want to pass down my own personal Snake style to you," Anko said with a small smile. Naruto looked at Anko and nodded with a smile.

Clapping her hands together in happiness, Anko quickly got into position, "Alright, create your shadow clones."

 **6 Hours Later**

Naruto collapsed to the ground, sweating. All his clones quickly dispelled due to exhaustion. Anko merely stood there with a huge grin.

Naruto lifted his head and glared at Anko, "You're a slave driver you know that Anko?" Anko let out a loud laugh, "Hah. It's funny you think that was the peak of the training." Anko stated a sinister smile on her face. Naruto quickly shook his head, lifting his hand in defeat, "Anko. I'm done for today. You're worse than Gai."

Anko froze at that comparison. "I will _never_ be like that green idiot. Just for that our next training session is going to be double the effort." Naruto groaned.

 **Land of Fire – Konoha**

Naruto walked through the deserted park making his way home from his training. He was mostly exhausted, he would have used **Shunpo** to get home but that would've just strained his muscles even more than walking would.

His sensor ability immediately picked up a familiar chakra. Naruto gripped his sword even harder. The chakra signature followed him for a few minutes before Naruto sighed.

"You can come out now…Mito."

Naruto heard Mito growl before appearing in front of Naruto. In her hand was an oversized scroll. Naruto looked at the scroll in curiosity, ' _Now what can that be?_ '

"I followed you to your training ground and saw you train. I can't allow this to continue. You're drawing too much attention."

"And who's attention would that be?" Naruto asked. Mito scowled before waving her hand dismissively, "You don't need to know. As long as I know who this person is enough. And right now, with you getting stronger, you are drawing attention to your self. I did tell you to stop."

Mito pulled on the scroll and unwrapped it. On it was multiple seals that Naruto immediately recognized, "You would really stoop that low Mito?"

Mito growled again, "I would."

Immediately after her reply, she charged at Naruto, the seal glowing. Naruto stood still, he started unsheathing his sword. After a second, Naruto slashed horizontally and Mito screamed out in pain. The scroll hit the ground with an audible _thud_ and Mito collapsed clutching her bleeding cheek to cheek sword cut.

"Tsk. Power containment seals and memory seals. You really have fallen."

Mito laying on her left side of her body used her right hand to try and reach for the scroll. Naruto scowled and drove a kunai through the hand, trapping it. Mito again screamed out in pain.

"I want you to remember this. I am more powerful than you. You, Naruko, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, or Jiraiya do not own me." Naruto said with a cold glare.

" **I am no one's slave** ," Naruto stated and walked off, leaving the wounded Mito there to suffer from her choices.

* * *

 **There's chapter 4! I had a harder time writing this one thus it's the shortest chapter so far. Next chapter will be longer. So, Saito and Kasumi have been introduced! Who do you think they are? More Anko! And finally Mito makes her move only to fail and suffer. Just like every chapter, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Posted a new story called 'The Blood Mistress of Konoha' Go read it if ya want!**

 **Guest** : " _What does it matter to them that Naruto get stronger or not._ " Naruto's parents want to know who trained him because they're concerned (the irony). Mito cares because she's afraid of Obito and him drawing attention to himself. She's sorta like Itachi, she's the good guy playing the bad guy. Although with Mito getting stomped on by Naruto, Mito's mind is pretty much broken. After this she **actually** hates Naruto.

 **Animaman** : Naruto will not forgive his family in this story. In Naruto neglect stories I always hate it how Naruto forgives his family very easily after all the years of neglect they did.

 **Guest #2** : To the person who asked if Naruto will use Kido or not, idk. I'm not well versed in Kido, I would have to read up on it and read up on every spell.

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **Land of Fire – Konoha**

Naruto quickly barged into his home, ignoring the looks of the various people there. Naruto ran up the stairs and entered his room. Activating his privacy seal, Naruto started sealing anything important into sealing scrolls.

" **That was unwise, Naruto-kun.** "

Naruto growled, "Don't you think I know that!? She wanted to seal my powers and my memories!" Naruto shouted. Kurama stayed quiet for a few seconds, " **Is it time?** " Kurama asked. Naruto nodded and Kurama sighed.

" **A little early but we can adjust.** "

After a few minutes of sealing and putting away the scrolls into a pack, Naruto heard commotion downstairs. Making his way towards the stairs, he leaned up against the wall and eavesdropped on whatever was going on.

"Hokage-sama! Mito-sama has been attacked!" Naruto heard, which he assumed was an ANBU member.

"What!? Is she okay!? What are her wounds!?" Kushina screamed in panic.

"She was attacked by a sword. There's a sword wound on her face and a kunai puncture wound on her hand," The ANBU member replied. Naruto heard shuffling before finally hearing Minato's voice, "Take Kushina and I to her. Place all ANBU and Jonin on alert."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto scowled. With heightened security, trying to get out of Konoha would be even more difficult. Naruto went back to his room and quickly packed clothes and shinobi equipment into sealing scrolls. He put the new scrolls into the pack then grabbed his sword.

He quickly exited his home and looked around his surroundings. He could sense several shinobis traversing Konoha by rooftops and the occasional more powerful chakra which he assumed was ANBU. Naruto turned and started running towards the small Kurama compound in order to notify Yakumo.

After a few minutes of running, Naruto again observed his surrounds, trying to see if anybody was suspicious of him. Luckily, Naruto didn't' sense anything. Naruto stepped up towards the home and knocked. A few seconds passed of some shuffling then the door opened, greeting him with the view of Yakumo. She was in her regular outfit, her kimono.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked. Seeing his pack and his sword with him, Yakumo's eyes widened in surprise, "Is it time?"

Naruto gave her a nod. Yakumo ushered him inside and motioned towards the sofa, "Just give me a few minutes to pack myself." Yakumo ran up the stairs and into what Naruto assumed was her room. Naruto sat there, tapping his foot nervously. Yakumo ran down the stairs with her own pack. She looked towards Naruto and gave him a nod.

"I'm ready."

The both of them quickly left the Kurama compound and made their way towards the village gates. Naruto turned his head towards his new companion. Yakumo was observing the roofs, noting that there was an influx of Jonin ninja running around.

"Did something happen?"

"My sister attacked me hoping to seal my powers and my memories. Gave her two new scars." Naruto replied coldly. Yakumo nodded and gave him a small smile, "You finally knocked her down a few pegs. All that's left is Naruki."

At the mention of his other sister, Naruto scowled, "She'll never be a decent kunoichi with the way she is. She may be getting training from Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade but that'll never make her strong with the way she is. Her arrogance is her downfall."

Yakumo nodded. She had met Naruki a few times when she was out and about in Konoha. Naruto's description of her was fairly accurate. She was arrogant. Naruki thought since she was the Hokage's daughter that she was better than everyone else. Yakumo shook her head, ridding herself of these useless thoughts.

"How far is it to the Land of Hot Water?" She asked. Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds before replying, "About a week give or take with very few rests."

"We're gonna have to buy winter gear for the Land of Frost when we're there," Yakumo added. Naruto groaned, he always hated the cold ever since he was born. Yakumo chuckled at his reaction. Finally arriving in front of the huge hate of Konoha, there was more guards than usual.

"Stop!" One of the Chunin yelled. Naruto held up his hands in surrender, "Why are you leave-" The Chunin quickly stopped talking, finally noticing who he was addressing. The man bowed his head, "Naruto-sama."

Naruto bowed his head in response, "My friend here and myself are going out to train," The Chunin nodded slowly, "Why not use one of the training grounds?" One of the other Chunin asked. Naruto shrugged in shoulders, "Deception is always a shinobi's strength. I don't want to show people what I can do."

Several of the guards nodded in understanding. One of the Chunin recorded his name and Yakumo's name into a book before the guards smiled at him, "Alright Namikaze-sama, you're good to go. I hope you show us what you can do soon!" One of them said enthusiastically. Naruto gave him a fake smile and nodded. He waved at them and continued on.

"That was easy," Yakumo said with a smile. Naruto snickered, "Being the Hokage's son has its perks no matter how much I hate being that," He replied. Yakumo nodded.

 **6 Hours Later**

Naruto and Yakumo had set up camp after six hours of traveling. Yakumo was asleep in her own tent while Naruto tended to the fire while keeping watch. ' _No doubt Minato is going to send people after me. He can't let his only son leave, not after what I did to Mito,_ ' Naruto thought, ' _I wonder how she's going to explain the seals._ '

A scream broke Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto immediately got up and ran towards the scream. Naruto ran for a full minute before finally arriving at a horrid sight. Six people lay on the floor with bleeding wounds along with the dead bodies of what Naruto assumed was bandits while a woman was on the floor leaning up against a tree.

Her upper robes were ripped to shreds. Two men stood at her sides while another was crouched in front of the woman groping her exposed breasts. The woman cried while the two men cheered on their comrade in violating the woman.

Naruto flew into a rage. He immediately sent two kunai with such force that they pierced through the heads of the two men leaving a kunai sized hole through them. The man groping the woman's breasts fell back in shock, the woman quickly covered up her breasts with her right arm.

The man crawled back in fear of Naruto while he walked calmly towards the down man, "Pl-please, don't hu-hurt me," The man stuttered. Naruto sneered at the scared man, "Did you give that opportunity to the woman?" Naruto asked, pointing at the woman. The man paled.

Naruto crouched in front of the man and frowned. Naruto look behind him and eyed the woman, the woman returned his gaze, "Close your eyes stranger-san," Naruto said in a cold voice. The woman quickly nodded and followed his orders. She heard loud screams for a minute before the area around her grew silent. She heard footsteps approaching her until they stopped right in front of her.

"Stanger-san," Naruto called out. The woman slowly opened her eyes. She saw Naruto offering up his cloak, "To cover yourself up," He said, looking away. The woman nodded taking the cloak, she fastened it around her, covering her exposed chest. The woman pointed at Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked confused, "What?" He asked. The woman again pointed, "Your eyes…they're red."

Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly took out a kunai and held it up to his eyes. Red eyes with a single tomoe met his stare. ' _The Sharingan!? But how!? I'm not an Uchiha._ '

"Daichi!"

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the should of the girl. The woman got up and ran towards one of the bodies and fell in front of it. She held out her hands over the man's chest, her hands glowing green. Naruto followed her knelt opposite of her, "I take it you know him?" Naruto asked. The woman nodded with tears in her eyes, "He's my brother."

Naruto nodded, "What's your name?" He asked. The woman focused on her brother before finally answering, "Yachiru Isane, and yourself?"

"Naruto." He replied. The Isane nodded. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "Yachiru… as in the Yachiru clan of Kumo?" The Isane froze at Naruto's question, "Yo-you're not gonna hurt me a-are you?" She stuttered in fear. Naruto shook his head, "I did save you from those bandits, didn't I? You have nothing to fear from me." He replied with a small smile.

The woman let out the breath she was holding, "I assume this is Daichi, your brother," He stated. Isane nodded. Isane let out more tears, "His wounds…they're too great. I…I can't heal him."

Naruto looked at the fallen man then back to Isane. He placed his hand on her shoulder and channeled Kurama's chakra into the crying girl. Isane's Healing Jutsu turned a red-orange from green. Isane's eyes widened before a huge smile grew on her face, "He's…he's healing!" Isane said in joy. Naruto nodded and smiled at her joy. He withdrew his hand and went back to his position.

"Once he's sufficiently healed we can make way back to my camp. I can take you there. I'll come back and give your comrades here a proper burial."

Isane nodded sadly. After a few minutes, Isane withdrew her hand, "He can be moved now," She said, stand up and took a step back. Naruto nodded, he picked up Daichi and cradled his body. Naruto disappeared from Isane's view and reappeared back at his camp. Yakumo sat by the fire, now awake. She turned her head and gazed at Naruto. She quickly got up, went into her take and pulled out a sleeping bag. She laid it down and stepped back.

Naruto placed the injured man down on the soft surface and disappeared. He reappeared in front of a shocked Isane, "Ho-how are you so fast?" She asked in shock. Naruto shook his shoulders and smiled. He brought his left arm around Isane's waist and disappeared from the battle site.

He appeared at the camp. Isane detached herself from Naruto with a blush. Her eyes found her brother, the blush immediately disappearing, she made her way to her brother and kneeled beside him, grabbing his hand.

Yakumo eyed the two new people to their camp. She pulled Naruto aside, "Who are they?" She asked. Naruto's expression turned grim, "Apparently a fight took place. Everyone was either dead or injured except for her," He replied, motioning towards Isane, "They were violating her when I got there."

Yakumo scowled, "They're dead, yes?" Naruto nodded in response, "Good."

 **Morning**

Naruto slept the rest of the night while Yakumo took watch. He left his tent and was met by the morning sun. Naruto spied Isane and her awakened brother, Daichi by the fire.

"You're finally awake, Daichi-san."

The man turned his head and gave Naruto a small, "I am. My sister says I have you to thank for healing me and saving her from a situation," He said, trailing off grimly. Naruto gave him a nod. He sat down opposite the siblings and drank from his water pouch.

"So. You're both part of the Yachiru clan?"

Daichi and Isane both nodded, "Our mother, Unohana is the clan head," Isane replied. Daichi nodded, confirming her sister's statement, "He sent me and some of our members to guard my sister. She was meant to travel to Konoha to see Senju Tsunade for healing lessons."

Naruto's eyes darkened before they went back to normal. Daichi looked away sadly, "What happened to the other clan members? Are they-" Naruto nodded, confirming his question. Daichi frowned, "I see."

"I gave them a proper burial. If your clan wishes to reclaim the bodies, I can give them the coordinates."

Both the siblings nodded sadly. Daichi looked at him offering his hand, "Thank you for showing our members respect, and thank you for healing me and saving my sister," Naruto looked at the man before shaking Daichi's hand, "No need for thanks, Daichi-san."

"Where are you and Yakumo-chan heading?" Isane asked curiously. Naruto smiled, "To Kumo," He replied. Isane looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes, "You've already helped us enough but…may we travel with you? We need to get back to our clan to inform our mother."

Naruto nodded, "I was going to offer to escort the both of you there," He stated. Both Yachiru siblings nodded before smiling. Naruto eyed Daichi, "Are you well enough to travel?"

Daichi nodded, "All my wounds are sore but I'm good for travel." Naruto got up and walked towards his tent, "Good. Yakumo and I will pack up then we leave to Kumo."

* * *

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – Hospital**

Mito laid on the hospital bed, glaring at the outside world. Several bandages covered the middle portion of her face while several bandages covered her right hand. She lifted her right hand and glared at it.

' _I will get you, Naruto-teme. I'll do to you what you did to me a hundredfold._ '

The door to her hospital room opened and in walked Minato, Kushina, Naruki, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. All of them looked at the red-head in with concern. Tsunade walked up next to her bed and read her chart, "Your wounds have been taken care off. Aside from that, you should be fine," Mito's family let out a collective breath. Mito scowled before turning her attention back to the window.

"Mito. Who did this?" Minato asked. Mito ignored the stares, "Naruto," She replied. Everyone in the room stood there shocked. Kushina brought her hand to her mouth in shock, "Mito…a-are you sure?" Kushina asked. Mito merely nodded.

"Why!?" Naruki shouted angrily. Mito shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know," She replied, "I wanted to talk to him, wanted to see if he wanted some ramen with me but he attacked me with a sword and a kunai," She lied effortlessly. Tsunade's gaze grew cold.

"I knew something like this would happen," Tsunade stated. Jiraiya sighed before he nodded. Kushina sat down in an empty chair and cried. Minato took a step back in shock. Jiraiya looked at his sensei with a serious stare, "You know what you need to do, Minato."

Kushina looked at the both of them confused, "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, wanting an answer. Minato eyed his wife with sad eyes, "He needs to go in the bingo book," Minato replied. Kushina's eyes widened in shock, "What!? Yo-you can't be serious! He's only a child!"

"Who attacked your daughter unprovoked!" Tsunade shouted at her student. Kushina winced at her tone. Tsunade's gaze softened, "I'm sorry Kushina… but your husband is right. He needs to put out a bounty to bring Naruto back to answer for his crimes."

Mito continued to stare out the window, not caring at what her family and her two teachers were talking about. She was already thinking of plans for her revenge against her brother. Naruki stood off to the side, her expression one of shock and anger.

"I'll kill him for attacking Nee-chan!" She shouted, her fists clenched in anger. Both Kushina and Minato stared at their daughter in sadness. "We'll get him back, Naruki. He'll answer for what he's done," Minato said. Naruki nodded furiously.

"We'll let you heal, Mito…call if you need anything," Tsunade said in a soft, caring tone. She motion for everyone to get out of the room to which they did, not wanting to anger the slug princess. Mito laid there silently while the room became devoid of any sound.

Mito clenched her fists in anger, "I will kill you," She stated to no one. Her eyes turned from an amethyst color to slitted red. A low dark chuckle resonated within Mito's mind.

 **Konoha – Forest of Death – 1 Hour Later**

Anko sat silently. She had heard from the Hokage that Naruto attacked his sister, injuring her and left the village. She couldn't believe it. She knew that Naruto hated his sister but she didn't believe that he would attack her.

She shook her head furiously, ' _No…he would need a reason._ ' She thought. She got up, a determined look in her eye. She closed her eyes and shunshin'd as the leaves twirled around her. She opened them and arrived in front of the Namikaze compound. She summoned a snake from within her robe, "Find anything suspicious belong to Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Search her room first."

The snake nodded at her master request. The snake dug underground and appeared at the other side of the gate. The snake slithered its way into the house, up the stairs, and into Mito's room. A large scroll laid on the floor, open to the world. The snake eyed the scroll and sent a mental command back to her master.

' _I have a sssscroll missstressss._ '

' _What is it?_ '

' _I do not know, I will disssspel mysssself sssso you can ssssee._ '

The snake dispelled in a puff of smoke. The image of the seal engraved itself into her mind. She took out a piece of paper and quickly copied down what the image. She eyed the seal in her hand and frowned, "How the hell did Naruto find this shit interesting?"

Anko shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the Hokage tower. The only good seal masters that Konoha had were the Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Finally arriving at the Hokage tower, she entered and made her way to the second floor where the Hokage's office was located.

The receptionist eyed her in disgust. She knew the reputation of the purple-haired one. Anko catching this glare, summoned a snake from her trench coat. It hissed at the woman. The receptionist quickly paled at the snake.

"Wh-what can I d-do for yo-you, An-Anko?" The woman stuttered out in fear. Anko gave her a slithery smile In return, "I need to see the Hokage," She replied. The receptionist quickly shook her head. Anko tilted her head and summoned the snake again. The woman again went white as a sheet.

"The Ho-Hokage will s-see you n-now."

Anko gave the woman a huge smile and thanked her. She entered the office and was met by the two people that she actually needed to see. She quickly thanked Kami for giving her some luck and approached both of the men.

"What can we do for you Anko-san?" Minato asked with a smile. Anko reached into her pocket and brought out her crude drawing of the seal her snake saw, "I have this seal here, I was wondering if you knew what it did?"

Minato nodded and took the piece of paper. He eyed it and frowned at the crudeness but could still make out what the seal did, "It seems this is a memory and power seal. It would seal the power on whoever it was applied to and seal the certain memories. Where did you find it?"

Anko waved her hand dismissively, "Out and about on a mission," She replied taking the paper from the Hokage's hand, "Thank you," She said with a small bow. "No problem, Anko."

Anko gave the man a fake smile to hide the sheer anger that was bubbling inside of her. She shunshin'd out of the office and appeared in front of the hospital. ' _That…that bitch! Did she seriously think she could do that to Naruto!?_ "

She entered and quickly made her way to the receptionist desk. The nurse lifted her hand and gave Anko a smile, "What can I do for you miss?"

"Can you tell me the room number for Mito Uzumaki Namikaze?" Anko asked. The nurse gave the purple-haired woman a frown, "I'm sorry but I can't," She replied. Anko scowled but quickly replaced it with a sweet smile, "I need her room number, I have some of the school work that she's missed for the last couple of days. Hokage-sama along with her teacher have tasked me to bring it to her."

The nurse replaced her frown with a smile, "Ah. I see. Give me a moment here…ah, here it is. Her room number is 243."

Anko gave the nurse a smile and nodded. She quickly made her way to the room. She climbed the stairs and walked quickly towards room 243. She stood in front of the door and opened it. She closed it, filling the quiet room with a slam. Mito turned her head in confusion at the woman. Anko glared at the red-head with such hate in her eyes. Mito seeing this frowned.

"What do you want?" Mito asked her tone one of annoyance. Anko continued to glare at her, "Naruto," Anko called out. Mito's face immediately turned into a scowl.

" **I know what you did.** "

* * *

 **Land of Hot Water**

"Saito-sama." Kasumi bowed her head. Saito nodded at the woman. Kasumi lifted her head, "My spies have reported that Naruto has left the village. He attacked his sister, Mito," Saito narrowed his eyes, "What? Why?"

"It seems the girl wanted to seal the memories and his power. Something of not drawing attention to himself."

Saito frowned, but it quickly disappeared. "No matter. We will adjust our plan accordingly. Him leaving the village is advantageous to us. It will be easier to get him to us," Kasumi nodded in agreement, "Where is the boy heading?"

"On the path he is taking at the moment, Hot Water country."

Saito smiled at that piece of information, "Good. You will introduce yourself to him there," He ordered. Kasumi nodded and bowed, "Yes, Saito-sama. I will leave at once."

 **Land of Fire – Border of Land of Fire and Land of Hot Water – 4 Days Later**

Naruto, Yakumo, Isane, and Daicho all traveled together, they made good headway and were already at the border of the Land of Hot Water and Land of Fire. Daichi was healing well from the wounds he sustained and Isane was healing well mentally.

Naruto had told them of his story and why he had left the village of his birth. When he finished, Isane gave him a strong hug, telling him that when they arrive at the Yachiru compound, they'll ask their mother if he could stay with them for a few weeks.

Naruto smiled at the Isane's declaration. Maybe he could stay there for a few weeks then move on to Kumogakure? He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. He continued to walk with his group before he froze. His companions noticing this looked at him in confusion.

"What is it, Naruto?" Yakumo asked. Naruto looked around him as if searching for someone. Daichi seeing this unsheathed his sword. Yakumo finally understood.

"We're being watched," Naruto stated.

"Sensor abilities? How nice," A voice resonated around him. A woman with red hair styled in a bob appeared before them. Naruto gripped the handle of his sword ready for a fight.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. My master wants to see you," The woman said, a small smile gracing her lips. Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Who's your master?" He asked. The woman merely shook her head, "I, unfortunately, cannot tell you. He will introduce himself once you have met him."

Naruto's gaze hardened. Daichi seeing this got into the Yachiru clan stance, readying himself for a fight. Naruto unsheathed his sword and getting into the stand that his sword spirit taught him. The woman just chucked, "I guess I will have to drag you to him," The woman stated darkly. Two puffs of smoke appeared around her hands. Once the smoke disappeared, she stood there wielding two blades.

Naruto felt a pull. He looked at his sword and nodded. Closing his eyes, he felt his mind go someplace else.

 **Sword's Mindscape**

He opened them and was met by the serene look of his sword's spirit, Her pale white eyes staring at him.

" _She is a strong opponent, Naruto-kun._ " She simply stated. Naruto nodded, "I know," His sword's spirit shook her head, " _She is too strong for you. Daichi is injured and cannot fight to his fullest. Isane is a medical-nin and Yakumo-chan has her powers sealed away. You will lose._ '

Naruto groaned, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Spirit-chan."

The white-haired spirit looked at him for a full minute in silence before finally speaking, " _I have only ever entrusted my name to one person. Kurama. I have seen what you have done and what you have promised. I have sensed such great potential from you Naruto-kun._ "

Naruto looked at the spirit in confusion, "What do you mean?" The spirit looked at him with hardened eyes, " _I have deemed you worthy. I will tell you my name._ '

Naruto looked at the spirit shocked, "Wh-what?! Are you serious?"

" _I am, Naruto-kun_."

Naruto eyed the spirit with anticipation. The spirit used **Shunpo** and appeared in front of him. She gripped his chin with her hand and raised his head to meet her pale eyes.

" _My name is…_ "

 **Outside World**

Silver-white chakra erupted from Naruto. His companions covered their eyes, protecting them from all the dirt that was being whipped around. Kasumi eyed the blond-haired boy in shock. ' _W-what…what is power!?_ ' Naruto opened his eyes, his once cerulean blue eyes were now silver. He brought his sword in front of him and called out.

" **Shatter This World, Kaguya!** "

* * *

 **There it is. Chapter 5 and the reveal of Naruto's shikai, well that's next chapter actually. We finally know Naruto's zanpakuto's name! It's Kaguya! Although this is Kaguya Otsutsuki, she isn't actually THE Kaguya Otsutsuki. I know that doesn't make sense but hear me out. Kaguya (the sword) is a piece of Kaguya Otsutsuki's soul. It basically "grew up" in this sword. She's not evil like Kaguya Otsutsuki is, she doesn't know who she is either. I'm gonna call her.. pure!Kaguya. Think of it like this, let's say a serial killer gets cloned (stay with me here) and the clone grows up separated from the said serial killer. The clone wouldn't know who the original is and would grow up to be good (hopefully). That's what pure!Kaguya basically is. She's a piece of Kaguya Otsutsuki's soul who "grew up" in the sword independently.**

 **I hope that all makes sense. *shrugs* So far I've been putting out a chapter every two days. That might grow to three maybe four since I posted a new story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

 **Guest** : ' _Put it in the crossovers, because it's just that. It will be better for the Bleach and Naruto fans and people who doesn't like Bleach don't get a waste of time._ ' Eh…I don't view this as a _true_ Bleach crossover. I did state at the end of Chapter 1 that this story will have Bleach elements. If they continue to read after that, then it's on them for wasting their own time.

 **sirknightchase816** : Mito went from wanting to protect him to kill him because of the Kyubi. It's influencing her emotions and mind. That's why you saw her eyes flicker to red and the dark chuckle in her mind. Why didn't Anko tell Minato where she found the seal? She wants her own justice. Mind walking Mito wouldn't prove too useful. The Kyubi would've blocked any individual that got too far into the mind. Kyubi's chakra does have a personality but not as well developed as the soul. The Kyubi we see in the anime when Sasuke enters Naruto's mind and he's a boiling orange mess, that's how the chakra looks like in Mito and Naruki. Kurama doesn't have any issues because she's wielded Kaguya over the centuries and has gotten to know and trust the spirit in the sword.

 **zero fullbuster** : His shikai is illusion based. The reason why I decided it to be an illusion based shikai is that I wanted it to allude to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It will not have the Infinite Tsukuyomi as a power (that's stupid if it did.)

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **Land of Fire – Land of Fire and Hot Water Border**

" **Shatter This World, Kaguya!** "

Silver chakra exploded around the blond-haired boy, his silver eyes staring at the red-head. Kasumi smiled, but after a few seconds, her eyes widened in shock. Naruto's silver eyes turned blood red with one tomoe in it. ' _The boy has already awakened his Sharingan!?_ '

Kasumi reigned in her shock and smiled at the boy, "Time to see what you can do!" She screamed, charging at the young boy. Naruto grunted and stood still, waiting for the right time to strike. After a second or two, Kasumi got close enough.

" **Garasu Bokkusu: Sakushi!** (Glass Box: Illusion!)"

With a wave of his sword, a glass box formed around the charging woman, freezing her in place. Isane looked at the glass box confusedly, "What did you do?" She asked. Naruto lowered his sword and sheathed it.

"I trapped her in a glass box that is an illusion. In that box, she's currently fighting me." He replied, "she'll be stuck in there for a few minutes. On the inside, time moves more slowly," Naruto stated. Isane nodded her head slowly, scratching her head, "Your blade has powers and sentience?" She asked. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation.

"That's pretty rare actually," The silver-haired woman commented. Naruto looked at the girl with curiosity, "What other swords have powers?" He asked. Isane held her chin, trying to think. She snapped her finger, finally remembering, "Well, there's one called Samehada. One of the seven swords belonging to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

Naruto looked at the silver-haired girl with curiosity, ' _Another sentient sword? I wonder who wields it?_ ' He thought to himself. The glass box suddenly shattered. Glass Shards hit the floor before disappearing. Kasumi stood there, out of breath. Several cuts lined her body. Kasumi looked at Naruto with a sneer, "So…it was all an illusion," Naruto nodded. Kasumi tsk'd before she charged at the boy.

Naruto was about to unsheathe Kaguya until a hand gripped Kasumi's sword. Kasumi stood there shocked, she turned her head and paled. Saito stood there in a black robe, his eyes opened and glaring at the woman.

"I said to bring the boy, not to fight."

Kasumi nodded furiously. She stepped back and sheathed her sword, "I apologize Saito-sama," Kasumi responded, bowing her head. Saito turned his gaze to Naruto and smiled, "I apologize on behalf of Kasumi," The man said. Naruto gave a slow nod.

"I mean you no harm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Saito said, bowing his head. Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Then why did this Kasumi attack me?" Kasumi looked away guiltily, "I wanted to test your abilities. I wanted to see why Saito-sama found you interesting," she explained. Saito narrowed his eyes at Kasumi, making the woman flinch at the stare.

"I did not order her to attack you. I ordered her to take you to meet me. I suspected she might attack you but I chose to believe in her…it seems I was wrong."

Kasumi again flinched at the disappointed tone of the old man. Saito stared at the blond-haired boy, taking in his features. ' _He has Kushina's face but Minato's blond hair,_ ' The old man thought. Saito motioned with his arm at Naruto, "Come. I have an underground cave network where I reside. There I will reveal to you who I am and why I hold such a high interest in you."

Naruto nodded slowly. Yakumo looked at Naruto with shock, "Are we really gonna follow this stranger?" She asked, worried. Naruto gave the girl a nod, "I want to know why he's interested in me and only he can answer that question," He answered. Yakumo gave a hesitant nod to Naruto, "Okay…I trust you."

"I know," Was Naruto's response. Saito gave Naruto a rare smile, "Come. This is the way to my cave," The old man said, walking away from the group. Naruto's group followed the man while Kasumi stayed behind the group.

' _So…his sword is illusion based? Or did he use genjutsu and used his sword to disguise it?_ ' The red-haired woman thought, ' _Is this why Saito-sama finds him interesting?_ ' Kasumi clenched her fists in anger, ' _Am I not enough!?_ ' Saito noticing this gave the woman a look. Kasumi visibly calmed herself down, giving a nod to the old man.

 **Land of Hot Water – Saito's Cave**

The old man sat on a wooden chair with Kasumi to his right and Naruto's group in front of him. Naruto looked at the man with yet another look of suspicion. Saito audibly laughed at the look, clearly amused, "I have done nothing to harm you, Naruto. Aside from your little scuffle with Kasumi which I did not order."

"I am naturally suspicious of anyone I do not know."

The old man looked at Naruto seriously and sighed, "What I am about to tell you is not publicly known. It was, but not anymore," Saito stated. This got Naruto intrigued by the identity of the man. Saito stood up from his chair and looked at the blond, his eyes opened.

"I am Uzumaki Saito," The old man revealed. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, so did his entire group, "I was once the unofficial Uzukage of Uzushiogakure," Saito stated. Naruto's eyes widened even more in shock. Saito turned his head towards the woman, only for the woman to give Saito a nod.

"Kasumi identity…Uzumaki Kasumi. As you have probably guessed, we are survivors of the destruction of Uzushio," Saito said calmly. Naruto slowly nodded in shock. The blond-haired boy turned towards Kasumi and asked, "So…you're an Uzumaki huh?"

"Indeed. I was rescued by Saito-sama during the destruction of Uzushio. I have stuck by his side ever since."

Saito nodded at Kasumi's statement. Naruto had a newfound respect for the old man. Saito walked towards Naruto and stood directly in front of the blond, "Naruto. Revealing myself to you isn't the only thing I need to reveal," The old man said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, wondering what else he could possibly reveal.

"I am your grandfather, Naruto."

* * *

 **Land of Fire – Valley of the End**

A red-haired man stood off in the distance, looking at the waterfall and the area created by the fight of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. The man gave out a sigh and sat down on Hashirama's head. The battle must have been a great one to create such an area, even to be memorialized by two statues. The man was interrupted by the sudden of a woman clad in black, along with an eyepatch covering her right eye. Her E-cup breasts were packed tightly in the woman's black kimono.

"Shunsui-sama," The woman said respectfully. Shunsui stood from his seated position and gave the black-clad woman a nod, "Report, Kyōkotsu, " The woman nodded and relaxed her posture. "The boy is with Saito-sama from what my spies have told me."

"So…the old man finally got the kid."

"It would seem so. He has Yachiru clan members in tow."

Shunsui looked at the purple haired woman with surprise, "Really? Interesting," He commented curiously. Kyōkotsu nodded at Shunsui before continuing, "They are also the children of Yachiru Unohana," Kyōkotsu stated. Shunsui again stood there shocked. The Yachiru clan was one of the most powerful clans in Kumo. He didn't know why the clan heirs would be traveling with the kid.

"Truly interesting…and the mask?"

Kyōkotsu sneered before answering, "It seems he's still hiding. I would assume he hasn't shown himself due to not knowing that Saito finally met the boy," Shunsui nodded and scratched his chin, "He needs to train if he wants to defend himself against the mask," Kyōkotsu nodded at the response. "And Konoha?"

The purple-haired woman sighed, "Naruto's escape this early was because of the involvement of his sister, Mito. She warranted a crude scar across her face and on her hand from Naruto. We currently do not know why," Shunsui nodded, "Hokage?"

"It has placed the boy in the bingo book. Although not being a shinobi, the weak man was convinced by his sensei, Jiraiya, to graduate Naruto in-absentia, allowing Naruto to be placed in the bingo book," She replied. Shunsui sneered at that, "Seems he is indeed a weak man," Kyōkotsu furiously nodded at the statement.

"Black and White?"

"He has not been seen since Konoha. We currently do not know where he is. One would gamble on him being with the mask."

Shunsui nodded, "Iwa?" He asked. Shunsui was interested in the country along with Kiri and Kumo due to the destruction of Uzushiogakure. Kyōkotsu gave the man a bored look, "They're docile. They've learned since the third war that they weren't what they once were," She replied in boredom. "Kumo?" He again asked the woman, "Same with Iwa. They have been relatively at peace. Although they were having a few skirmishes with cloak-clad men."

"Kiri?"

"Kiri is the most interesting. It's currently in a civil war. They have finally had enough of the Bloodline purges and have decided to rise up. The rebels are currently led by Mei Terumi, a quite beautiful young woman who wants to overthrow Yagura."

Shunsui snickered, "Of course would throw in 'beautiful'," The man said laughing. Kyōkotsu gave the man an annoyed look, "Of course…I can't resist a beautiful woman, Shunsui," The woman stated changing her annoyed look with a smile. Shunsui laughed for a few seconds before his face grew serious."

"New orders. Travel to Kumo and investigate these 'cloak-clad' men. If they are giving Kumo trouble then they are a threat."

Kyōkotsu gave the red-haired man a bow and disappeared via **Shunshin**. Shunsui sighed and sat back down. He continued to stare at the landscape, taking in the beauty of the terrain.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 6. Sorry for the shortness of it, I had extreme trouble writing and just wanted to get it over with. You find out who Saito and Kasumi is! You find out Saito is Naruto's grandfather! Shunsui is NOT Shunsui from Bleach, I just like the name but Kyokutsu uses Shunsui's zanpakuto spirit. I used her because I love her design and how she looks so I used her as a new character in my story.**


End file.
